Fame & Fortune 2: Suffering From Stardom
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Your favorite six friends are back with big plans and big moves. As the sequel to the usual Fame & Fortune story, this sequel will featured Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona and Nonny as they managed their careers, lives and relationships.
1. Chapter 1: The Photo Shoot

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

**Two Years Later is a sequel to my Fame & Fortune fanfic. The first one just focus on the Guppies who are finding their place in life and now, they find it and now are working on maintaining their lives. This story is gonna continue on their journey and believe me, its gonna feature a whole lot of drama than the first one. But here's a little recap to keep you all caught up…**

**1. Molly and Deema teamed up with two of their friends (sisters name Jessica and Jasmine) and form an all girl group called Drama Queen.**

**2. Drama Queen gets sign to Atlantic Records, along with Gil (who go by the name of Turbo-Charged Boy or TCB for short).**

**3. Goby gets drafted in the Boston Red Sox as a pitcher. He was also nickname the Redman in Baseball.**

**4. Gil released his debut album.**

**5. During his album released party, Oona was the chef. She later got a job for as the head chef of a high paid restaurant.**

**6. Nonny directed one of Drama Queen's music videos and recently decided to continue.**

**Well now that you're caught up, here is the first chapter of this sequel. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Reunion

A black 2013 Rolls-Royce Ghost can be seen pulling up to what seems to be a photo shoot. When the car stops, it was soon surrounded by a paparazzi. The driver soon comes out of the car and opens the back door. Coming out of the passenger side was Goby. The paparazzi try to come closer to the baseball player and try to give him to answer some of their questions. But all the Redman of Baseball did was just walk right inside of a trailer. He appears to be getting ready for a photo shoot.

Right as he was about to close the door, he calls out on the paparazzi. "Hey hey hey," he yelled. "The next time I see you all, you better be a Red Sox fan." Goby then closed the door, leaving the paparazzi cheering and asking for more.

In the meantime, this story then shifts to his girlfriend Deema, who is acting in a movie and was in the middle of a scene. After the director yelled cut and that was it for the day, Deema then looked at her watch to check the time.

"Oh shoot," she said to herself. "I'm late."

"where are you gotta go?" her co-star asked.

"I got a photo shoot and an interview with the magazine Rolling Stone," Deema answered. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Next, Molly can be seen emerging from a pool at a house. Apparently she's working on a solo music video and the director is none other than Nonny. "Okay cut," Nonny said. "That's a wrap everybody. Good job." The entire cast was filled with applause. "Good job on the music video, Nonny," Molly said to her friend.

"Thanks," Nonny replied. "Oh and look at the time." Nonny showed Molly his watch.

"Ouch. We better get moving. We don't wanna be late for the photo shoot."

"Yeah. Come on."

This studio then sees Gil (also known Turbo Charged Boy) can be seen finishing a performance with his band. After he finished, the entire crowd was filled with cheering and applause.

"Thank you all so much," Gil yelled at the crowd. "Have a good night." Gil leaves the stage in his rock star outfit and his guitar over his back. His manager came to him and tell him the time. "I have to go to the photo shoot," Gil said. The blue-haired rock star put his guitar down and got ready for the photo shoot with Rolling Stone. The last one getting ready was Oona, who had just finished up her job as a chef at a restaurant.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Griffin," Oona said to her boss.

"Okay Oona," Mr. Griffin said. "See you later." as Oona was driving to the photo shoot, she passes by a billboard that has her friend Goby on it, who recently got an endorsement deal with Adidas.

…

Back at the photo shoot, a photographer is seen taking pictures of Deema, who is an all white dress. After multiple photo shots, her boyfriend, Goby came by her side dressed in a black tuxedo with matching pants, white shirt and black tie. The same photographer is now taking pictures of the couples Oona & Nonny and Gil & Molly. For the final photo shoot, all six of them are seen being taken pictures all together as one.

**I know this chapter is much shorter than you guys suspect, but I hope you really don't expect me to give out too much information. You'll have to wait on the next chapter for that. But don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer than this one. I felt like this chapter was nothing more than an introduction on what the six friends are doing now. On this sequel, there is going to be a whole lot of drama.**

**Now I'm gonna give out on what to expect, but just be prepare for there are gonna be a whole lot of surprises. So expect the unexpected. But overall, I hope you guys love this chapter. I'll see you soon.**


	2. Six Rolling Stones

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

Chapter 2: Six Rolling Stones

After the photo shoot of Rolling Stone, the six friends were all sitting down with one another and talking. "Today has been a day like no other," Goby said. "You said it, baby," his girlfriend Deema added before she kissed her man. Oona and Nonny went to the bathroom, leaving the other two couples alone.

"But on a real note," Gil said. "Did you guys really think that we would make it this far in our lives?"

"I'm just as surprise as you are, Gil," Goby responded.

"I mean me, a multi-platinum recording artist," Gil said. "Molly, a successful pop star like she dreamed and the future Mrs. Gibson."

"Don't forget about me," Deema said. "I mean I am a successful pop star myself."

"And an amazing actress," goby added. "I'm the Red Sox head figured pitcher with multiple endorsements."

"Not to mention Nonny is a music video director," Molly added. "and Oona is a high paid chef. I think we did a lot more than we expected."

"Speaking of pop star, when is your solo album coming our girl?" Deema asked her former bandmate. While Deema and Molly were still working together with Jessica and Jasmine, Drama Queen, the all girl group, had released three studio albums with Atlantic Records. The first two had went certified Gold while their last album only moved up to 300,000+ copies.

**Author's Note: For an album to go certified Gold, it means that the album had sold more than 500,000+ copies.**

After the released of their third album, the four girls decided to go on their separate ways and try new things. During their days in the band, the two sisters were getting ready to start a family with their boyfriend back in their hometown in Dallas, Texas and the two wanted to focus on that. Also during that time, Deema started in her first acting debut movie in _Step Up: Revolution _in 2012 and later on, decided to focus on an acting career. She even will make an appearance in the up-and-coming 2013 movie _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. _Molly was the only one who continue to focus on her music career as she started her first solo album as Princess Molly.

"I'm still working on it, Deema," the long haired pop princess said. "It's gonna be called Daddy's Little Princess. I named it like that because my dad always treat me like his little princess."

"We just finish directing the video for her second single off the album," Nonny said as he came back in the bathroom. The six friends decided to go to T.G.I. Friday's to get something to eat for lunch.

"Man I love these steaks," Gil went. "There so juicy, I bet if I spit, you'll probably be able to smell the food."

"I hope not," Molly said obviously disgusted.

"Hey Goby. Look up on the screen," Oona pointed to the TV. A commercial began to play which showed Goby walking on a baseball field. The camera shows off his baseball gear that comes from Adidas, including his shoes, baseballs, and a bat. The Redman of Baseball can be seen tossing a baseball up in the air before swinging his bat and hitting the ball. The commercial then showed a bomb blowing up a building.

"Now that's how the Redman does it," Goby said in the commercial. The 30 second video ended with the Adidas brand in on a white backdrop colored in red. Everyone who was watching the commercial immediately noticed the baseball player was sitting down in the restaurant. Soon the dark male was completely surrounded by fans, mainly females.

They were all asking him for autographs, pictures. Some ask him to sign his name on their clothes while one wanted him to sign his name on her own chest. Deema didn't seem to bother by thiis though. After lunch, hours have fly by and Gil and Molly are seen in their new house. The gang had decided to move to Atlanta, Georgia to start a new life there since everything was going their way now.

Gil and Molly were about to pull up in the driveway of their house. The two-story estate has 5 bedroom, 4 baths with the master suite on the main floor along with a basement, big backyard and a 3-car garage.

"Hey Gilly who's car is that?" Molly asked seeing a dark blue car with a large red bow on it sitting in front of their garage.

"I don't know," Gil answered. He actually knew what the car was doing since he was the one who bought the car for Molly. "Go check it out to see who is belongs to," he said to Molly. She got out of his Jeep and walk up to the car. The pop princess finds the car to be unlock. She goes inside of it and finds an envelope in the glove department which had her name on it. She opens it up and finds a set of keys in the car. The female was confused.

"I don't understand here," she went.

"The car is yours Molly," gil said as he can be seen in the passenger side. "I bought it for you."

"You bought this for me?" his girl asked. The male nodded a yes. "But Gilly this car is expensive. You spent all this money on a car for me?"

"I bought it for you." Gil knew Molly was right about the car being expensive for it was a 2013 Bentley Continental GT. "And I'll do it again if I want to."

Molly just couldn't argue with Gil. Even though a car like a Bentley cost up to a quarter of a million dollars, she knew that if Gil is willing to spend this much money on her, it just shows her how much she means to him. "I love so much Gilly," the pop singer said as she kissed her boyfriend. The two got out of the car and went inside their house.

"So what should we do tonight?" Molly asked. Without warning, the blue haired musician wrapped his arms around his girl. He moved her long pink hair so he could give her a kiss on the back of her neck. She giggled before turning to her boyfriend and began making out with him. The couple fall on a sofa and continued the lip locking until all of a sudden, they hear something broke coming from another room.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," gil said. He grab the nearest baseball bat thinking if someone was breaking into their house. "Here. I'm gonna find out. You stay right behind me."

They slowly walk down the hallway and stop at a door where they hear kissing and moaning. Gil lowered the bat down for he and Molly knew who was behind the door. They look at each other with sharp looks before opening the door wide open.

"What's going on here?" Gil asked. Screaming can be heard from the couple. But this wasn't just another couple. Underneath the bed sheets, the female resembles Molly a lot for she too has long pink hair and light brown skin for she is also half African American and Hispanic. It was one of Molly's older sister name Olivia and her boyfriend Jermaine, who is one of Goby's older brothers.

Olivia what just broke in here?" Molly asked her sister.

"Nothing just the legs of this bed," Olivia answered. She was under the bed sheets with nothing on, just like her boyfriend. The two were staying at their house since their house got caught in a fire and ended up buring down.

"Hey Molly. Hey Gil," Jermaine said to the couple. Like Molly and Gil, Olivia and Jermaine are also childhood friends. They met on the same day Molly and Goby met during the makings of Bubble Guppies.

-Flashback-

A much younger Molly was now on the set of making her first episode as part of the cast of the was new Nick Jr. show Bubble Guppies. "I can't believe this is really happening to me," a five-year-old Molly said.

"well you never know Molly. You might actually have fun and make some good friends," an 8-year-old Olivia said to her younger sister. When Molly went over to play some basketball with Gil, Olivia turned around and accidentally bump into another person.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Olivia paused at the sight of a 10-year-old Jermaine, the older brother of Goby. He too was paused by her beauty.

"Oh," Jermaine said. "Th…th…that's okay. I mean accidents happen."

"Oh forgive me. I'm Olivia."

"I'm Jermaine. So I'm just guessing that girl right over there (pointing at Molly) is your sister?"

"How did you guest?"

"Well mainly because of both of your hair is so pink and long and…"

Olivia giggled and blushed. Ever since that moment, the two became very good friends and later on like around in their teenage years, they even became boyfriend and girlfriend and now, everyday lovers, just like Molly and Gil.

-Flashback Ends-

"Well thanks for breaking the guest bed," Gil said sarcastically. Olivia step out of the bed with the large comfort sheet wrapped around her naked body. Jermaine also stepped out of bed in his boxers.

"Look we'll pay for another bed for you guys tomorrow, okay?" Olivia said.

"Okay, "Gil answered. "Just put some clothes on." The musician and the pop princess left the room before Jermaine called out their name.

"Oh guys wait," he yelled out. "We check your mail for you." He hands Gil some letters along with a magazine. The magazine was none other that Rolling Stone. On the cover was Molly, Gil and the rest of their friends with headlines saying "The Six Rolling Stones."

"the Six Rolling Stones," Gil read. "Nice title." Jermaine went back in the room while Molly and Gil went back in their room.

…

All the way up in Kentucky, a male with light blue hair can be seen walking in Wal-Mart obviously grocery shopping. He comes to the magazine aisle and pass by the Rolling Stone magazine with the six former Bubble Guppies stars. The male then went back to it and picked up the magazine reading the front cover as well as remembering the six faces on the cover.

"Well what do you know," he said to himself. His attention turn when he see the familiar face of the girl with bright purple wrapped in one ponytail. It was Oona was on the cover.

"Oona?"

He flips around the pages of the magazine and stopped when he sees a picture of Oona kissing her boyfriend Nonny in a chef's outfit. Nonny has one arm wrapped around her waist and another one holding a camera. The male reads on the pages and stopped when he sees a question that said: What is on everyone's agenda now?

All the guppies were telling the person about their friends and the man read about Oona's plan where it said that she plans on going back to her hometown in Kentucky to open up a restaurant in December.

"She's opening a restaurant here this fall?" he asked himself. A smiile is formed on his face. He closed the magazine and puts it in his shopping cart and leaving the aisle.

"Well it looks like we got a whole lot of catching up to do," he said to the picture of Oona in the front cover. The male kisses the picture as he walks around the store to continue his grocery shopping.

**And…done. Two chapters down and many more to go. Now I know what everyone is thinking…who is the guy at the end of this chapter? Well I'm sorry but I'm not giving out any hints or clues or anymore details because you will heard from the male again in future chapters as well as one chapter of my Rated M story Behind Closed Doors. But all I will say is that the male seems to know Oona and have a good history with her. But who is it though?**

**I know I told some of yawl, so for the ones who I told, I'm asking you PLEASE DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISE! Since I have a long weekend ahead of me, I'll update another chapter soon. See you guys around.**


	3. Rest of My Life

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

Chapter 3: Rest of My Life

Gil just came out of the kitchen when he noticed Molly looking out the window and into the backyard in their family room.

"Hey Molly," he went. But Molly didn't listen to him. In fact, she didn't even know that he was there. All that got her attention was her sister Olivia playing in their backyard with Jermaine (Olivia's boyfriend) and their seven-year-old daughter Ashley.

"Molly" gil called out for her again. Eventually Molly did say hi back but continued paying attention to the small family in her backyard. She sees Jermaine pinning Annie down on the ground while Olivia was tickling and blowing raspberries on her daughter and Annie was doing was just laughing so loudly that the neighbors can hear her.

"Whatcha looking at?" GIl asked his girl.

"Oh just Olivia and Jasmine playing with Annie," Molly finally asked. Gil too looked out the window.

"That's a cute little family right there."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Gilly. I want to start my own family. I see my mother, Janet and now Olivia going through raising kids. I want to do that as well."

After seeing her older sister Janet with her son and daughter and now her other sister Olivia with her daughter, Molly wants to be the third sister in her family to have a family of her own…and Gil knew it. In fact, the two have always want to start a family together since they were only 18 years old, but they wanted to make sure that the two were financially stable in their relationship first and now that everything is going what they had planned, it was possible too for them to become parents. The 5'9 rock star comfort his woman and placed a hand on her stomach as if she was pregnant right now.

"Don't worry Molly," Gil said. "We're gonna have our own family soon. I promise. And when we do, our kids will have a marvelous mother."

This brought a smile on Molly's face. "And I know that our kids will have a fantastic father." The pop princess turned around and kissed her lover. This was a moment that the two will never forget.

"How about we continue this some place else?" Molly said. "I mean I don't want them to look at us."

"Well come on. I know the perfect place where we can be alone."

"Not even the bedroom?"

"Nope. Follow me."

Molly follows Gil down to their little home recording studio in their basement. When they got in, Gil locked the door and began walking up to his girl. Without warning, the male began kissing her neck and although she was enjoying this, Princess pulled away.

"Hold on Gil. Stop for a second," she went.

"What's wrong?"

"Look Gilly. I know you brought me down here to began putting our little baby making project in action."

"Yeah. Molly I just want our own family."

"Me too. But this is not a good time." Molly was right. She was still working on her solo album and Gil is expecting to perform six shows.

"Why not? We just had a talk about us starting our own family."

"Yeah but Gilly. I'm still working on my album along with two new videos and you have six performances."

"Yeah you do have a point."

"Look. I'm not saying this just because. I just think the time for us to start having kids will be before next the end of next year. But now is not the time."

Gil knew she was right. They have been awfully busy lately since the two are going far too good in their career.

"Once I drop my solo album and you finished with your shows, then we can start getting ready to have kids." Molly walk up and started kissing her man and Gil did the same.

"Okay," Gil said. "As long as it could get me to help put a little boy in that cute belly of yours." Gil got on his knees and began biting and sucking on her stomach, making Moly giggled. She looked on her watch and see it was time for her to finish up her album.

"Okay first of all, it's gonna be a little girl," Molly giggled. "Second its time for me to finished up my album."

"Oh yeah. That's right." Gil kissed his girl before leaving her iin the studio. Their home studio included two different recording booths as well as regular recording equipment, a sofa and speakers.

I'll see you later when I'm finish, Gilly."

"You bet I will." Gil pinched Molly's butt causing her to jump. She grabs a pillow from the sofa and try to throw it at Gil, but she missed him when he closed the door just in time. After leaving Molly to work, the blue-haired singer make his way into their room. He walks in his closet and go through some of his G-Shock watches and a couple of gold chains until he finds a small cabinet and opens it. In the cabinet is a small black box and a small picture.

He picks both of them up and opens the box which contains a diamond ring in a platinum hoop. The picture was none other than him and Molly when they were only three-years-old. But this wasn't just a picure. IT was a picture that shows the two in their very first scene during their days as the Bubble Guppies in the episode _Call The Clambulance. _Gil remembers every detail of it.

-Flashback-

A three-year-old Molly swims in front of the camera.

"Hi. It's me Molly. And it's time for…"

Soon a three-year-old Gil swims in front of her in a doctor's outfit and put a hand on top of her head.

"It's time for…"

Gil then puts some kind of sticker on her head. He checks his watch and when it beeps, the blue-haired youngster takes it off her head.

"Mmm-Hmmm. Very interesting."

"What's it say?" the small long pink hair girl asked.

"It's says…"

"It's time for Bubble Guppies," they both say to the camera.

-Flashback Ends-

Gil loved that moment. He even remembered the time when he told some of the producers that he was too nervous to do the scene because he was too focused on Molly's looks. Ever since that moment, Gil and Molly have been the best of friends ever since and when the show had stop running after its third season, they never left each other's side and over time in their teenage years, the two began going out together and now, they are mutual lovers with a lot in common. But Gil wanted to be more than just lovers to this lady.

"I want to spend the rest of my life together with you," he said to himself still staring at the picture.

…

Seven miles away from their house, Goby can be seen washing his new car, a 2013 Porsche 911 Turbo S, inside his garage. Deema walked inside and was just eyeing at him obvious amazed by his shirtless and manly body being all wet.

"I know that's you Deema," Goby said.

"How you know?" Deema asked.

"I just did."

"Uuugh. I don't know how you do that."

"Well the main reason that gave you away was the door. So what you two doing here? Shouldn't you two resting?"

"Two? Goby what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and the child inside here." Goby put down the hose and walk up to his girl. He put a hand on her stomach for the fact he knows that she's pregnant.

"Would you keep it down?" Deema asked. "I don't want anyone to know about this yet."

"How come?"

"Look our friends and family have been awfully busy lately. I think its just much easier if we just keep this a secret."

"Well their gonna find out either now or later. I mean that flat stomach you have right now will grow over the past months."

"I know. But we will eventually tell them when everyone is no longer busy."

"Sounds fair to me. Now that I'm done with watching my new car, let's go ahead and plan our Thanksgiving dinner for Thursday.

…

Oona and Nonny are about to go out of town in two weeks. Nonny is going down to Miami to start his own producing company while Oona is going up to Frankfort, Kentucky (her hometown) to open her first ever restaurant. But for now, thee two are in their own house where they can both be seen in their living room making out with one another. Nonny was sitting on the couch while having his girl on top of him with her jogging pants and sports bra on.

The making out stop when Oona got up. "I love yyou," she said to her boyfriend. "I love you too," Nonny replied back. They kiss one another as they walk straight into the kitchen.

"So tell me more about your restaurant," he added.

"See its kind of like the restaurants Applebee's and TGI Friday's," Oona said. "But the trick is that all of the food will be cook on a Hibachi grille."

"So it's a Japanese restaurant?"

"No. The grill and the decor of the place just gives it that Japanese feeling."

"Wow. That's very creative."

Oona giggled. "Yeah it is. Anyway congrats on your future producing company."

"Thank you." The two were very proud of themselves. After all these years of staying quiet about their future, now the two are living the lives they have always wanted…well almost. But there was one more thing they always wanted and that's a family of their own. The female chef put some oven mitts on before opening the stove and grab a turkey inside of it. They are getting ready for Thanksgiving.

"No problem," she said replying back to Nonny. "Now help me stuff this Turkey up with…stuffing."

…

In the city of Frankfort, Kentucky the man from the last chapter can now be seen driving until he stop at a building that said _Oona's_. He parked the car on the side of the road and walk towards the building. It didn't take the male to see that Oona iis opening her restaurant right here.

He peeks inside from the window and see the entire restaurant has a Japanese theme to it.

"Wow," he said. "She still loves Japan." Soon the sky blue haired male's mind began playing tricks on him. He pictures himself pushing Oona against a wall before he kissed her. Oona then lean her head back so he could give good access to her neck. But soon the male snap back into reality and finds himself kissing the window. The male quickly turned his head around to make sure no one saw him.

"Oh thank goodness," he said to himself. But an old man in polyester clothes come by and told him that he just saw him at another store.

"Boy I know you're thinking about some girl," he went.

"How can you tell?"

"I walked outside of a store and I saw you kissing that window as if it was a girl. You young boys better stop being nasty. Stop…being…nasty." The old man walk away leaving the young boy alone feeling embarrassed. He know that he have to tell Oona how he feels about her.

**Nice story so far, isn't it? Okay just to give you all the heads up, the next two chapters are all about Thanksgiving. But along the way, I've also have come up with some ideas for future chapters.**

**1. Molly and Gil go through having a child.**

**2. The couple soon find themselves in a scandal with an old rival, putting their relationship in harms way.**

**3. The girls have trouble dealing with other girls trying to get with their boyfriends.**

**4. Goby takes Deema to a family reunion.**

**5. A family member of his doesn't support their relationship.**

**6. Oona opens up her restaurant and bumps into an old friend, who later caused trouble in her relationship with Nonny.**

**7. Molly drops her solo album **_**Daddy's Little Princess.**_

**Nice isn't it? Anyway I hope everyone have a happy and safe Thanksgiving and remember to always be thankful with what you got. I'll see you all soon.**

**P.S. if anyone heard from my friend AmberStone12, please let her know that her good friend BugsBunny10-or MisterLooneyTune to her-asked about her, okay?**


	4. Happy Thanksgiving

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

Chapter 4: Happy Thanksgiving

Oona takes the stuffed turkey out the oven and sets it on top of it. Nonny walks back into the kitchen after smelling the amazed aroma.

"Wow now that's how a stuffed turkey looks like," he said.

"Aww it's nothing," Oona said. "I'm just following my grandma's secret recipe." Looking at the turkey caused the female to form a sad face and had her head down…and Nonny knew exactly what was the problem. He quickly comfort his girl by pulling her to a hug.

"Hey," he said. "Listen. I know this will mark the first Thanksgiving since your grandmother had died. But just know that you have many other friends and family who love you just as much as your grandma does to you."

"Yeah. I know that, but I just miss her."

"I know I don't your grandma like you do, but I do know that she was an amazing woman. And one thing I learn from when my grandmother died, was that she's always still alive and she is watching you from above."

Oona was so happy after what came out of Nonny's mouth for she knew he was right. "Thanks Nonny. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Nonny added. The couple kiss one another knowing that no matter what had happen or will happen, they will always have each other's back and right by each other's side. After the little kissing, the two went back into planning the thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow.

"So who all is coming besides our own family?" Nonny asked.

"Well our friends are all coming as well as their own family," Oona said. "Remember Nonny? The thanksgiving dinner is taking place at Molly and Gil's place."

"Oh yeah. That's right."

Nonny soon help Oona finished the turkey.

…

Molly and Gil were getting the place ready for tomorrow's dinner. The two are in the kitchen getting ready to cook a turkey, unknown to both of them that Nonny and Oona have already made a turkey.

"So how's the turkey going? "Gil asked Molly's sister Olivia. She signed with disappointment. "Well I'm not that good of a cook so be prepared for the worst," she answered.

"Here. How about I cook the turkey and you'll just help Molly and Jermaine get the place straighten up," gil said.

"Right." Olivia left the kitchen with hot speed.

"Wow she ran out here like its her job." Olivia was very flexible for she is a chorographer and a very skilled dancer. Instead of choreographing moves for some of the big stars, she choreograph dance moves to new and up-and-coming artists, including her younger sister Molly.

In the kitchen, Gil takes out something that looks like an injection needle. But it was much bigger enough so that food can fit into it. The rock star soon filled the inside it up with chopped tomatoes, apple slices and small onions. He pokes the injector in the turkey and injects all the stuff inside into the turkey. He did the same thing over and over again until he did like five injections in the turkey.

But the most difficult part for him was to stick Thanksgiving's main course in the oven. He opens the oven door and decided to just move the rack down, which was a success. The rock star turns it on and leaves to help more around the house.

…

Deema and Goby were also making a turkey for tomorrow's dinner. They put their turkey in the oven and turn it on.

"And done, "deema said.

"So now what?" Goby said.

"Well let's get this place straighten up. I mean I know we're gonna go to Molly and Gil's for tomorrow, but still."

"Yeah. I'll take the second floor."

"And I'll take the main floor."

At the end of the day, the three couples continued to check on their food as well as being on the phone with some of their relatives, inviting them to the Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. After checking the food one last time, they are now asleep in their beds as they get ready for Thanksgiving.

…

Ashley was the first person to woke up inside the entire house. She makes her way into her parents bedroom and got on top of their bed. She and her parents Olivia and Jermaine are still living with Molly and Gil until they can find a place. Ashley starts jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mommy, daddy, its Thanksgiving," she said hopping up and down. Eventually the two sleepy parents finally sat up.

"Ashley," Olivia said to her daughter. "Girl you better your jumpy butt off before you fell." Olivia grab her daugher and push her in between her and Ashley's father. Ashley have both traits from her parents. With Olivia, she has long pink hair just like her mother and her aunts (Molly and Janet, the oldest of the five of them). From her father, she contains the same dark skin color as well as his black eyes.

"Happy thanksgiving, Mommy."

"Aww happy thanksgiving to you too sweetie," Olivia said hugging her daughter. The little girl soon said happy thanksgiving to her cranky father and he returned it back. "Hey Ashley, honey, why not you go wake up your aunt and your uncle?"

"Okay." The little girl soon ran out the room and into Molly and Gil's room. She sees the two cuddle up together with Molly's head on top of Gil's exposed chest. The seven-year-old got on top of their bed and began jumping up and down as well. "Happy thanksgiving," she said. The aunt and uncle finally woke up and see their niece jumping up and down on top of their King sized bedroom.

"What have your mother be feeding you?" Molly jokily asked. She grab her niece and slam her down the bed.

"I think she just needs a little tickle fight," Gil said as he began tickling all over the girl's stomach and Molly soon joined in on the fun. Ashley squirms and screamed of laughter for she is extremely ticklish. "Hey Ashley," gil called out her name. "why not you help me tickle your aunty?" The uncle soon charged on Molly and started tickling her.

"GILLY NOHOHOHOHOHOHO," Molly laughed. Meanwhile back in the same room with Olivia and Jermaine…

"We are raising a hyped up daughter," Olivia said.

"Yeah we sure did," Jermaine agreed.

"I think she takes that from me. I was actually that rambunctious when I was growing up."

"Well while our little rugrat is playing with Aunty Molly and uncle Gil, how about you and I work on a little sibling for her?" Jermaine asked in a flirty way as he kissed his lover's neck. Olivia couldn't help but just go with the flow. Although the last time, they try to hhave another child, she ended up having a miscarriage. But she wasn't gonna let that stop her from bringing in another child into the world.

"I would love that," she answered to her lover. They began kissing one another as well as slowly getting some of their night clothes off. When Olivia got her bottoms off, the hot dancer spread her legs out to the side for her man to get good access. But just as Jermaine had started thrusing inside of her, Ashley pops back in the room.

"Mom. Dad," she alerted. The two parents screamed as well as stopping their moment. The mother quickly covered herself up with the bed sheets.

"Ashley what I told you about that?"

"I'm sorry," the daugher said with a sad look. Her mother quickly put her stuff back on and walk to her.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I snapped at you." She plants a kiss on top of Ashley's head. "Just don't scare me like that, okay?"

The young girl nodded. Everyone around the house was now awake and the five were now getting ready for today. An hour later, the doorbell rings and Molly and Gil went up to see who it was. They open the glass door and find nobody was there.

"Hello?" Molly called out. The couple stepped out from the house. But little the two know, a masked figure crawls up behind them, especially Gil. He was wearing all black clothes and his mask is similar to the face of the ventriloquist puppet Billy used in the _Saw_ movie series. The masked figure got close enough to Gil's ear.

"I wanna play a game," he whispered in his ear. The two turn their face and see the masked man. Gil was so surprised, he got scared and screamed. But not Molly for she knew the man behind the scary mask. She walks over and pulls off the mask revealing to be one of her younger brother Thomas.

"Thomas," she called out.

"Hey sis," Thomas said. The two siblings open each other up for a hug. Thomas walks up to Gil and apologies for scaring him. "I'm sorry man. I just wanna give you something to scream about."

Gil just pushed him on the bed. Molly soon ask him where is C.J. and he pops up out of nowhere. "C.J.," Moly said hugging her brother. "Happy thanksgiving, sis," C.J. said.

"Happy thanksgiving to you too," Molly replied back

"Well all that's missing is Janet," she said talking about their oldest sister who is not here yet.

"Well come on let's go inside and get out of this cold air," C.J. stated. Soon the four were back inside and a little family reunion took place. C.J. and Thomas hugging their other sister Olivia as well as their seven-year-old niece Ashley and saying hi to their brother-in-law, Jermaine (who is Goby's other brother).

A half an hour later, the door bell rings again. When Molly answers it, it was the oldest of the five siblings, Janet, her husband Kevin and their two kids.

"Janet," Molly said hugging her sister. "Happy thanksgiving."

"Happy thanksgiving to you too," Janet replied back. Soon Molly's entire family (minus the parents) were now all under one roof. Soon after, their friends Deema, Goby, Oona and Nonny all came by holding turkeys, much to Molly and Gil's surprise.

"Wow. Three turkeys under one roof," Nonny said.

"Well what are we supposed to do with two of them?" Oona asked.

"Well maybe we should keep the three turkeys since there's gonna be a whole lot of people here," Janet said. All of the friends all agree to save the two turkeys. They all put wrap it up with foil and placed it on the large dinner table in the dinning room. During the little reunion, more of the guppies relatives all came by. First it was Deema's older sister Malaya and younger brother Dustin, Goby's other older brother Junior (who was name after their father), Nonny's younger sister Megan and finally Oona's sister Annie and her now husband Arnold and their twp-year-old son A.J.

Everyone the childhood friends have invited are now hear under one roof. The entire day was filled with memories, talking, playing basketball and football, relaxing by the pool and just spending time together. But during the day, Deema's stomach was killing her like nonstop. While in the living room with her boyfriend and few other friends, the crazy blonde was sitting down on the couch twisting her stomach.

"Hey deema you okay?" Annie said noticing the actress holding her stomach. Deema still want to keep her pregnancy a secret since everyone has been busy lately. But seeing that her pain is getting worst, she finds it hard.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine," she answered. "Just stomach cramps."

"You want me to get you some ginger ale?"

"Uhh sure. That would be nice." As Annie got up and went into the kitchen, Goby turn his attention to his girl.

"Baby you alright?" he asked.

"I think this baby is kicking me to the curb," Deema whispered. "I'll be back." The pregnant female got up and went into the bathroom. Annie came back with a cup full of iced ginger ale. "Where's Deema?" she asked.

"She went to the bathroom," Goby answered.

"That's like the fifth time she did that," Janet said. "What have you two been doing?" She quickly turn her attention to her two sons who were fighting over a toy monster truck outside. The fight ended with one of them letting it go, causing the truck to hit the other one on the head leading the young brother crying from the pain. She quickly got up and just simply took the truck away from them, leaving both of them crying.

In the meantime, when Deema got into the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it. The pain in her stomach soon became too much for her. She slid down on the wall and was crouching on the floor in pain. "Make it stop, Lord. Make it stop," she cried.

15 minutes have pass since Deema went into the bathroom and Goby was now concern. "Man she's in that bathroom for a long time now," he said.

"What's wrong with deema?" Gil asked about his cousin. Goby try to find something to keep the pregnancy a secret.

"I don't know she said her stomach has been killing her for the past week," Goby said. After another 15 minutes have pass, Goby became inpatient and decided to check on her. He got to the bathroom door and find it lock. He knock on it and call out for his girl, but no answer. Now the dark skin male was getting really nervous. Eventually, he takes matters into his own hands and knocks down on the door. Inside the bathroom, the pro Baseball player finds his spouse on the floor unconscious.

"Deema," he cried out her name. "Deema. Can you hear me?" Unfortunately no answer. The commotion was soon rang outside the hallways and straight into the living room. Molly, Gil, and two more people rush into the bathroom and see Deema knocked out on the floor.

"Is she okay?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. I just found her like this," Goby asnwered. "Somebody call for help. Please." Gil quickly took out his phone and call 911. It didn't took long for an ambulance to come by. But just as they were about to put Deema on a stretcher, she had finally came too.

"Huh? Wh-what happen?" she said still shaking up. Goby was right by her side.

"Deema," he said hugging her. "I'm so happy you're alright."

"Don't worry ma'am. We're gonna take you straight to the hospital and you'll be fine," one of the paramedics said. But Deema told him that the ride wasn't necessary.

"Thank you, butt I don't think I need to go to the hospital," she said.

"How come?"

Deema now knows she can't keep the pregnancy a secret. "Because I know why I blacked out. I'm pregnant."

**Well there you have it. Another chapter in the can. But now that the secret is out, what will happen as Deema and Goby prepare to bring their child into the world? The answer will be coming up in future chapters. The next chapter will continue on what this chapter left off and after that, we'll be focusing on Oona and Nonny. Plus get ready to find out who this mysterious man is and look out for him in later chapters as well. But for now, this is BugsBunny10...signing out.**


	5. I'm Thankful For

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

Chapter 5: I'm Thankful For…

Deema was released from the stretcher and she was helped back in the house by Goby and the rest of her friends. They were all filled with questions after hearing the news.

"Deema, why didn't you tell us that you was pregnant?" Molly asked her friend.

"well Molly," Deema answered. "Me and Goby was gonna keep it a secret for a little while since everyone was gonna be busy."

"Yeah we wasn't gonna keep the pregnancy a secret that long," Goby added. "We were just gonna wait until the right time to tell you guys."

"Yeah but still. You could have told us," Gil added. After the discussion Goby and deema did felt like they could have still told them either way. But now that was behind them. "So…" Molly said.

"So?" Deema replied back.

"Goby and Deema gonna have a baby," Molly added. Soon the entire room was filled with baby talk like what's gonna be the baby's name, the baby shower, stuff like that. Night falls for it has now eight and it was time for the Thanksgiving dinner. The entire table was filled up and after a little prayer for blessing the food, everyone dig in the delicious dinner. From the turkeys, to collard greens, to macaroni and cheese, everyone was getting something until their plates can't hold no more.

"This food is the best," Molly's oldest sister Janet said.

"You said it," Molly's other sister Olivia added.

"Well we're glad you all like it," Oona said. "We put our feet in it." Everyone laughed. After a half an hour of eating and talking, everyone was stuffed up like pigs. They were now all sitting in the living talking about what they are thankful for.

"So what is everyone thankful for?" Oona's older sister Annie asked.

"Well I'm thankful that I have an amazing woman right by my side," her finance Arnold said. Soon the couple share a kiss for they were sitting right by one another. Annie later said that she was thankful for her future husband and their son they have together. Everyone else began to join in on the list on being thankful.

"So what about you all?" one of Goby's brothers Jermaine asked.

"I'm thankful for the show," Goby answer. "Cause if it wasn't for Bubble Guppies, I wouldn't have met the love of my life." He kisses Deema, causing her to blush. "I'm thankful for the show as well, "Deema replied back.

"I'm thankful for my cooking skills," Oona said. :If it wasn't for them, we probably wouldn't be this stuff." Everyone laugh.

"I'm thankful for the _Lord of the Rings _novel," Nonny said.

"Why?" Gil asked.

"IT helped me find me during my life," Nonny answered. Oona giggled before kissing her boyfriend.

"I'm thankful I don't have to sit with those snot nosed brats anymore," Molly's younger brother C.J. said.

"I'm thankful for just staying alive," Molly said. Gil also replied to her comment. It was now getting late. After everyone said what they were thankful for, it was time to go home leaving Molly and Gil alone at their house. Well, not exactly alone since Jermaine and Olivia was still staying with them until they find a place of their own. Molly and Gil were now getting ready for bed.

"Well I think today was amazing," the blue-headed musician said.

"I think so too," his girl replied back.

"But do you want to know what I'm really thankful for?"

"What?"

"That ever since we were called to be the stars of Bubble Guppies, I shared it with you."

"Aww. Same here."

"Plus, I'm most thankful that you are always by my side."

"Aww. Gilly. That's so sweet. I'm thankful for you Gilly. I thank God for you everyday." The couple couldn't help but look lovely at each other's eyes. Soon their heads grew closer until their lips lock to one another. But the kissing ended for like a minute.

"Hold on," the boyfriend said. "I have something to show you." Gil went into the closet and into the small drawer until he comes to the small box. He goes back in the room with the box in his hand.

"What's that, Gilly?" Molly asked. Before she knew it, he was down on his knees before opening the box up revealing the ring right in front of her. Seeing what was going on, the pop princess couldn't help but start to cry with joy.

"Oh my God," she went. Tears started coming down on her face.

"Molly. I've been wanting to do this since we bought this house. Molly Johnson, will you marry me?" Thoughts started running through her mind. She knew Gil wasn't the one to be talking marriage to anyone. They kiss, made out, and even made love to one another multiple times, but this was like a once in a lifetime chance. Molly loved Gil with all her heart ever since day one. The two have so much in common and have always been together through good times and bad. So with that said, she finally have an answer.

"Yes," she cried out. "Yes. I will marry you, Gilly." She jump on top of her now-finance and kissed him. This was a moment she will never forget. Soon Gil slides the ring down on her finger. "Now its official," he said. The kissing continued and later, they found themselves underneath the bed sheets. Kissing noises and moaning can be hear until Molly pull her head out of the sheets to put her ring on top of the dresser.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked.

"Oh I just didn't want the ring to get lost," Molly answered. She turn back to making love to her future husband.

…

Goby walked into the bedroom to see his pregnant girlfriend in the bed. "Hey you two," he said to Deema. She already knew what he meant by two. "How are things?"

"Fine," Deema answered. Goby came in the bed and placed one hand on her belly. "Just getting ready for bed."

"Today has been awesome, isn't it?" Deema nod in agreement. The couple kiss one another before getting ready for bed. As the baseball player lay down, the blonde actress lay her head down his bare chest.

"I wonder what the others are doing at this point," Deema said.

"Probably just getting ready to go to bed as well," Goby said. "I know that Oona and Nonny are getting ready to go out of town though."

Afterwards the two fell asleep.

…

Back at Molly and Gil's place, the two were now getting ready to go to sleep. Both of them have just finished making love tto one another. "You okay? "the male asked his girl.

"That was something," the female answered. Although this wasn't the first time they made love, this one felt very different.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, then."

"You always will." The couple kiss again before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

…

In Kentucky, the mystery man was now in his room after his Thanksgiving dinner with his family. He was now sleeping, dreaming about Oona again. This hasn't been the first time he dreamt about the purple haired female. Soon a door opens up and a female can be seen walking towards the bed. It was Oona. The female took off her rope exposing her night clothes on before getting in the bed.

The man turn his attention to his girl and started kissing her. But as the two continue to roll around kissing, the man fall down on the bed, waking him up from his dream.

"Not again," he said to himself. The light blue headed male turn to a picture he made himself when he was real young. The picture shows him and Oona together surrounded by a red heart. The male later turn to a date of her restaurant that will be open. "I can't take this anymore," he said. "I have to tell her how I feel."

**I honestly think I could have did a lot better on this chapter. But I'll be able to redeem myself on the next chapter. Get ready because the mystery man will finally be answered on chapter six. Along the way, the chapter will also focus on Oona and Nonny's relationship as well as them going out of town. Hopefully it will be done by next weekend, but don't get your hopes up just yet.**

**Here's the deal. My school is getting us prepared for our Semester exams and I have a keyboard recital to attend so things are gonna get crazy the next two weeks. But my two-and-a-half week Christmas break is just around the corner. SO I'll have plenty of time to update on new chapters. But for now, I'll see you all soon. Bugs…signing out.**


	6. Guess Who?

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

**Okay. I know everyone is still asking: who is this mystery person? But don't worry. That question will finally be answered on this chapter. Keep in mind you will see this same person again in later chapters. So enjoy chapter six of this amazing sequel.**

Chapter 6: Guess Who?

Two weeks later. In the Frankfort Hotel in Frankfort, Kentucky, Oona can be seen in her hotel bathroom getting ready to open up her very first restaurant in her hometown. She has on bright purple dress with black pants that reached down to her feet and a pair of shoes that matches her dress. Her bright purple hair was long, straight and was touching either side of her shoulders and for the final touch, a diamond necklace that Nonny had gave her for her birthday. She did one final check in the mirror to make sure everything is just like the Chef wanted to be.

Soon a knock can be heard from the bathroom door. "Oona?" It was Nonny. "Are you ready? You don't want to keep people waiting now, do ya?"

"I'm coming," Oona replied back. She stepped outside the bathroom and see Nonny all dressed up in a button down blue shirt, Levi pants, Converse sneakers and on his left arm, his favorite G-Shock watch.

"I think you're overdoing it" he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you all dressed up like we're going to a wedding. You do realized that along with opening up your restaurant, you're also gonna be cooking, right?"

"Yeah I know. This is just an imprecision look." As the couple got ready to go, Oona did one final look in the mirror.

"Come on already," Nonny said. He grab his girl's hand and walk her out of the room. The two started walking down the hall and stop at a room with the number 306 on it. Nonny knock on the door and Gil answers the door. He too was all dressed up, but in a black leather shirt, dark pants that are also Levi's with a Boston Red Sox snapback and a white G-Shock watch.

"Hey Gil," Oona said to her friend. "You guys ready to go?" Oona and Nonny were giving Gil and Molly a ride to the restaurant while Deema and Goby were now on their way.

"Yeah we are," Gil answered. As he stepped out the room, Molly soon followed. To promote her solo album _Daddy's Little Princess _that's about to hit the shelves soon, the pop star is wearing a fabric light blue dress with Diamond heels. Her pink hair is straight and was so long that it past her shoulders. But Molly looked a lot better than she feels.

When she was stepping out of the room, Moly was holding her stomach. It wasn't long for Oona to recognized it.

"Molly are you okay?" the purple haired female asked her friend.

"Yeah my stomach is still killing me," Molly answered.

"Molly's stomach has been bothering her since last week," Gil added.

"Well are you sure you'll be able to come with us?" Oona asked. When Molly tried to take a step, the pain in her stomach became so sharp that she trip on her heel and almost fell. Gil quickly help her up. It was cleared that she was in no stage of going anywhere. "I'm sorry Oona," Molly said. "But it looks like I won't be able to go."

"I totally understand." Oona did felt sad, but she cared a lot more about her friends. "But I'll bring you guys something back though, okay?" The couple nod in agreement. "Cool just call me and tell me what you guys want and I'll cook it for you two," Oona added.

She and Nonny later left the hotel and headed to Oona's new restaurant. Over at the place, there was a whole lot of people waiting behind some gates. Some of the people who work for ABC was also there to televised the opening event. Nonny pulls the car in a parking lot and shuts it off. When Oona got out the car, the crowd was filled with applause. Inside the crowd was the mysterious guy who was so surprised at Oona's new look. He felt his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"Oh my God," Avi said to himself. "Help me God. I don't know if I can even do this."

…

At the front of the restaurant, Oona was behind a red ribbon that was tied between the main doors of the place. Goby was holding a big pair of gold scissors while his now two-weeks-pregnant girlfriend Deema was just right beside him. The baseball player hands it to Oona, who was so excited that she dropped it and almost hit his feet.

"Oona's Food Joint is now officially open for business," she said as she cut the red ribbon in half. Everyone cheered with excitement before entering in the place. Avi see himself getting closer and closer to his childhood friend that he has been in love with this whole time. Instead of walking up towards her, the light blue haired male just walked out of the crowd for he have another plan up in his sleeves.

In the restaurant, everyone was having a good time. Watching a little TV, the kids having fun in the little play area Oona had built for them and especially enjoying the food. Some of the cameramen from ABC took some shots at the customers and have them said what they think about the food. All of them said how it was the best food they have ever eaten. The Chef/owner of the restaurant decided to take a break from cooking and leave it to some of the chefs she had hired. The female stepped out of the kitchen to take a look at all the happy and smiling faces.

"Can I have the Chef's special?" Oona turns around and see it was Nonny. "Congrats," he said. "Looks like you're going to have a successful business on your hands."

"Well I wouldn't have done this without your support," she said before kissing her boyfriend.

"And my investment money." the two laughed before kissing again. Oona then left to use the bathroom. Just when she walked out the bathroom, a man sneak behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear. Oona knew that voice all too well. Her mind soon began going down memory lane. "You miss me?" the man asked.

"Avi," Oona nearly screamed. When Avi take his hands down, Oona turned around and see her old childhood friend. She basically jump on him while pulling him into a hug. Avi can feel his face burning after finally make contact with his old friend for almost 10 years. "I can't believe you're here," Oona added.

"Same here," Avi replied back. The male started scanning up and down Oona, still distracted at her beauty.

"But how did you know I'll be here?" To answer her question, the light skin male took out a cover of Rolling Stone that had her and her five friends were on the cover.

"I bought this at Wal-Mart and I read it," he answered.

"I'm so happy you made it, Avi." Oona hugged him again. Avi didn't want to let go. In fact, he tried to grab a whole of her backside, but eventually decided to let go. She then pulled him to meet Nonny.

"Nonny," Oona said. "Look who's here."

Nonny turn around and see Avi. Avi had developed a lot the last time Oona had saw him. He has gain a little muscles, he stand almost her height at 5'8" and he was growing facial hair from under his chin.

"Hey Avi," Nonny said. He stick his hand out so Avi could shake it.

"Hey Nonny," Avi said taking his hand and shaking Nonny's.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah I know. Anyway congrats on your directing career."

"Thank you."

"So how are things with you going on, Avi?" Oona asked.

Avi have a Bachelor's Degree in Fashion Design. He is now a successful fashion designer and started his own clothing line Lil Tyke. The name came from something that he was called when he was growing up. Some of the clothes he have on now is part of his clothing brand right now. "Well I launched my own clothing line last year," he answered. "In fact, I'm wearing it right now."

A vi had on a black T-shirt with customized designs of a bicycle all twisted up, black jeans, Air Jordan's and a snapback with the Lil Tyke symbol on the front and the back.

"Wow Avi you design that yourself?" Oona asked. Avi nod in agreement. Deema and Goby soon walk up to the trio and recognized Avi.

"Well if isn't Lil Tyke," Deema said. She hugs him and Goby also said hi to him.

"Hey Deema, hey Goby," Avi said to the couple. Today was more than just the grand opening for Oona's restaurant. Instead it was also a friendly reunion. After a whole day of cooking, it was then time to close up for the night. Oona and Nonny made their way back to the hotel. Their hands were carrying food Oona had cooked herself for Molly and Gil. They made it to their hotel room and knocked on the door. Gil answer it and welcome them in.

"So how was the restaurant?" he asked.

"Awesome," Oona answered. "It was crazy. The entire place was packed."

"Sorry we couldn't be there to support you Oona," Molly said. She was still holding her stomach in pain.

"That's okay. I see you're still holding your stomach."

"Yeah. It's still killing me." The purple female then look down at Moly's hand and noticed the diamond ring that was on her finger. "Wait a minute," she said. Excitement was about to fill her up. "Molly is that what I think it is?" Molly nod and the room was filled with shriek with joy. Even Nonny formed a smile for the now engaged couple.

"Congratulations," Oona said to her friend. But when she hugged Molly, the bride-to-be screamed in pain. "OW OW OW." The purpled female quickly backed up from her. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Well we better get going," Nonny said. "It's getting late." the coupel began leaving the room.

"Thanks again for the food," Gil said. When the door closed, the musician began turning his attention to his girl. "Finally I thought they would never leave." There was a smirk on his face. "Now its just you and me." Gil pulls Molly to the couch and started kissing her neck. As much as she wanted make love with her lover, her stomach was the only think that's stopping them.

"Gilly, I can't," she said. They had gone two whole weeks without making love to one another and Gil was tired of waiting.

"Oh come on Molly. I've gone two whole weeks without going in there. I can't go on any further."

"Well Gil. Maybe we'll continue tomorrow."

"You said that for the past week. I'm tired of waiting. I want to make you scream and beg me for more." Soon Gil began taking off Molly's clothes as well as his.

"Gilly stop," Molly nearly screamed.

"I can't. Molly, I love you."

"But Gilly…" Before Gil got himself ready, Molly takes out something from her pocket and put it in front of Gil's face. He quickly stop trying to make love to her and just stared at the three purple tubes that she was holding. The blue-haired male took them and just stared at them more. Each of them had a small "+" on the screens.

"So, this is why your stomach's been bothering you lately?" he asked. Molly nodded.

"Yes," She said. "I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby." The pink-haired pop star seemed to be disappointed. She quickly got her stuff and went into the bedroom for some time to herself. Gil just sat there on the couch still holding the three pregnancy tests in his hands.

**Wow! Did not expect that, huh? It looks like Gil and Molly's plans of starting their own family came sooner than they thought. But what's gonna happen to the couple now when something unexpected came? The next chapter will still focus on Oona's relationship with Nonny as well as her friendship with Avi. While Nonny is out of town, guess who fly down to Atlanta to keep her comfortable? But I guess we all know who I'm talking about, huh?**

**After next week, I'll be officially on my Christmas break meaning I'll be home for the next two and a half weeks. Ain't that exciting? That means it'll give me a whole lot of time to keep updating new chapters. So expect big things to happen. I'll see you all around pretty soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Always Perfect

Fame & Fortune II: Suffering From Stardom

**In case you guys haven't noticed, I've decided to changed the name of Fame & Fortune. But don't worry. I just changed the Two Years Later part and replaced it with Suffering From Stardom. I changed it because I felt that suffering from stardom fit's the summary and the concept of F&F2 while two years later just focused on the guppies living their dreams two years later after the original F&F. I also chose to changed it because of the drama that's starting to fold throughout the story.**

**But no worries. F&F2 still have the same summary, same setting, same timeline and more importantly same characters. So here is chapter seven of this amazing sequel. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Not Always Perfect

Gil was still thinking on the couch with the three pregnancy tests still in hand. He always wanted to start a family with Molly now that things were going their way and that they were now living their dream. But with their buys schedules, they were planning on waiting until next year. Now ever since this unexpected news have arrived, its gonna caused a halt in their plan.

But Gil eventually knew what to say to his girl. He got up from the couch and put the pregnancy tests on the small coffee table before walking to the door to their room. He slowly opens it and find Molly laying on the bed. Her head was buried in a pillow for she was crying.

"Molly?" Gil called out her name, but the pop princess didn't even budge. So the blue-headed musician walked to one side of the bed and sat down next to his girlfriend. Guilt was still in his eyes.

"Molly, I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't know." Molly eventually lifted her head, but tears was still coming out of her eyes.

"Gilly you didn't know," she finally said.

"But why are you crying? You said you always wanted kids."

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm crying."

"So you're not crying in disbelieve."

"No. But the real question is…do you want me to keep it?"

Gil knew a kid is still gonna get in the way of his and Molly's plans. But the only thing he's more concern about is his fiancée being happy. "You know what?" he said. "Of course I do." This put a smile on the future bride's face. The two engaged couple kiss one another.

"I love you Gilly," Molly said.

"I love you too." Gil placed another kiss on her sweet soft lips. "So."

"So?"

"We're gonna be parents." Molly shrieked with joy as Gil smiled with excitement. They hug one another as tears continue flowing down her eyes.

…

After a whole week of running her restaurant at her hometown, Oona is now back in Atlanta. Her boyfriend Nonny was now in Miami talking to some guys in starting his own directing and production business. Oona had now just got out of the shower and was getting ready to start the day when her iphone phone started to ring. It was Nonny who was calling her.

"Hey baby," she answered.

"Morning sweetie," Nonny said on the other line. He was standing on the balcony of his hotel room looking at the beautiful view of the Miami waters. "Baby. It is so beautiful down south."

"Well can you send me some pics?'

'Of course. I'm telling you , if this is how people in Florida be living, we have to vacation here sometimes."

Oona giggled. Although she misses her boyfriend, she was not alone. Besides the others, Avi was there to keep her company. This is mainly because he's opening a new store for his clothing line in the area and Oona let him stay at their house for the week. Nonny was okay with it since the two's childhood past.

"So I'm guessing you're getting ready for Avi?" the orange haired director said on the other line.

"Uh-Huh. It's gonna be crazy too."

'yeah. I got to get myself ready for the day. Tell Avi I said good luck."

"Okay."

"One more thing Oona."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

If Nonny could see through the phone, he could have seen his purple headed girlfriend smiling. "I love you too." The female cook kissed through the phone before hanging up. After getting some clothes on, she went downstairs to cook her and Avi something to eat for the morning. Soon her childhood friend came downstairs wearing his own brand.

"Well if it isn't Mr. fashion designer?" OOna jokily said.

Avi snickered. "Funny. I see you're ready for the day yourself." Oona placed a plate of bacon, grits, eggs and a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Breakfast sure looks good."

"Well of course it looks good. Do you even know who I am?" That morning was filled with jokes, laughing and just two old friends having a good time. It was very nice of Oona to let him stay at her house for a while, but before he have to go back to Frankfort, he want to make sure she knew how he feels about her all these years. And now that he's staying in the same house with her, now he has plenty of time.

…

At Gil and Molly's place, Deema and Molly were reading some of Goby and Gil's fan mails with their older sisters. They were both disgusted and mad at what not only that's on the mail, but the 'gifts' the female fans have sent to their boyfriends.

"Uhhh I cannot believe this," Deema said.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Another naked picture and another pair of panties." Almost every fan mail has either a naked picture of a female or a pair of panties…or both.

"Put it in the panty pile," Olivia said. The panty pile was large enough to fill the entire living room table.

"I'm telling you. These little fan girls of Goby's is really getting on my nerve."

"Yeah," Molly agreed. "The same thing with Gil's fans. I'm telling you if I see one more pair of panties, I'm going to set myself on fire." The pop star opens another fan letter. Although it was no naked picture, it was a pair of underwear, but not a woman pair.

"Let me guess," her other older sister Janet said. "Another pair of panties."

"No." Molly takes out a large stained underwear from the letter. All the girls in the room were disgusted by this as she places it in the pile. "Well I just hope that I don't lose my Goby to a crazy fan girl," Deema stated.

"Oh please Deema," Olivia said. "The only females you have to worry about is one of the Kardashian sisters." As everyone was laughing, an angry Deema tossed the stained underwear at Olivia. The underwear ended up landing on her face, more pacifically her mouth.

"So how are you and the baby doing so far?" Deema's older sister Aubrey asked. She looked at her blonde younger sister and see that her baby bump was now getting a bit bigger and bigger.

"It's been the same as you was when you were pregnant," Deema fired back. "But enough about me. Speaking of babies, what's up with you Barbie Doll?" Barbie Doll is a nickname Deema gave Molly because of her long pink hair years later. Ever since the six friends had came back to Atlanta, the actress have been noticing her pop star friend and her rock star cousin acting a lot weirder that usual.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked. But before deema could answer, she noticed something on Molly finger. She gasped with total shockness as well as the other girls.

"Is that what I think it is?" Janet asked. Molly just couldn't hide the news anymore.

"Yes it is." The entire house was soon felt with shrieking with excitement and it seems to increase when Moly told them that she was too having a baby.

…

In the meantime, around in the afternoon, Avi had now just finished opening up his new store for his clothing brand Lil Tyke. After the success of the store, the two friends were now heading to her house to call it a day. During the drive, Avi was talking about staying at this hotel he's been keeping an eye on ever since he came to Atlanta.

"Avi are you sure you want to move into a hotel?" Oona asked her friend. She was driving her new Chrysler 300S.

"Yeah," Avi answered. "This place is amazing." The hotel the male is looking at is a 4-star on Peachtree Street called The Ellis Hotel. But the hotel really isn't the main reason why he wants to move there. Tomorrow, he plans on telling Oona how he feels about her and was about to prove it to her. SO he knew it would be awkward to stay in the same roof as her.

"I'm just saying though."

"come on. I only been in Atlanta for one day." The two friends began walking upstairs and was heading into their own bedrooms.

"Well that's up to you."

"Thank you. So tomorrow we're still gonna celebrate?"

"Of course. Hey what's up with you falling down over and over again today?"

"What? A big day for you is not always perfect."

Oona giggled. "Yeah I guess. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes you will." The two childhood friends hugged one another. But little does Oona knew was that Avi began tracing her legs, but very softly so she wouldn't even feel it. Soon the pair of hands began stroking up her thighs until they were touching her butt. In Avi's mind, it was telling him to just grab it more, but didn't want Oona to noticed. "Okay good night," he said finally letting go.

"You too." As the purple female started walking to her room, the light blue male just couldn't help but look at hot she was. He walk in his room and closed the door. "Look out Nonny, cause I'm about to show how to rock the hell out of Oona."

…

In her room, Oona got a call from Nonny. "Hey Nonny," she answered.

"Hey," Nonny said. "So how was today?"

"It went awesome. I'm so proud of Avi. He really came a long way."

"Yeah just like us." It was night time at both in Atlanta and Miami. "Hey you know I'm coming home tomorrow right?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Hey once I get home, you and me are gonna celebrate."

"Well tomorrow, I'm already gonna celebrate with Avi."

"That's not the type of celebration I'm talking about." The two began giggling as they started telling each other good night. The phone call ended with both of them kissing each other on the phone and the couple slowly went to bed.

**Well there you have it. Now I want everyone to pay attention to each of the couples especially Oona and Nonny. Cause on the next chapter, what it seems like everything to be perfect, everything will soon be falling apart. Since I'm also on Christmas break, absolutely NO SPOILERS. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. But don't worry. Its not gonna be long. I'll see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Celebration Chapter

Fame & Fortune 2: Suffering From Stardom

Chapter 8: The Celebration Chapter

"Molly! Molly!" Gil called out. It was morning time in Atlanta and the pink headed female slowly lift her head up. She sees Gil still in his night clothes sitting beside her holding his I-Pad.

"What Gilly?" she said still tired.

"I've got good news on your album."

"What?"

"It debut at No. 2 on the Billboard Charts selling about 438,000 units."

"Wow. That is good news."

"Yeah well you could have gotten the No. 1 spot if it wasn't for Beyonce's album."

On the same week of Molly's first solo album Daddy's Little Princess, Beyonce released her self-titled fifth album without any heads up. As of this week, it had sold more than 800,000 copies. The album also make it Beyonce's fifth No. 1 album, making her the first female artist to have all her albums be No. 1 on the Billboard Charts. But Molly didn't seem to mind since Beyonce is one of her biggest idols.

"Yeah well," she said sitting up. "At least I'm behind one of my all time favorite singers."

"You know," Gil said. "Looking at Beyonce and her husband Jay-Z, I always imagine that could be us."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. I mean look at us now. I mean its been two years since the release of my debut album and look." The blue headed male points to a large Platinum plaque across from the other room. The plaque has the cover art of his debut album TCB. Since its released, the album had been certified platinum after selling more than a million units to date.

"That album went No. 4 and sold more than a million copies," the musician added. He was now in the studio working on his second album entitled Studio Apartment.

"Well I go to sleep with it looking at me everyday," Molly bite back.

"Come on. We gotta celebrate on your album sales."

"Well its going to have to be something I could be able to eat. I mean I'm eating for two and I don't want to digest anything that would harm the baby." Molly then placed her hands on her stomach and noticed the small baby bump.

"It's cool. We could just go to Applebee's and get some food then."

…

It's now almost noon. At her house, Oona was getting ready to celebrate with Avi after the success and the opening of his new store down here in Atlanta. She was on the phone with Nonny who was still down in Miami.

"So what happen yesterday?" Oona asked. "I thought you was gonna be home by yesterday, Nonny."

"My flight got delayed," Nonny answered on the other line. He was now packing his stuff so he could get ready to go home.

"How come?"

"Well all I know is that they told me it was because there was a problem with an engine. It was a good thing too."

"Why's that?"

"They say that if they did ignore it, that they're was a possibility that the plant could have blown up."

"Wow."

"So I decided to rented my room out for one more night."

"Well I'm just gonna pray that you come home safe and sound."

"Me too. Okay." Nonny finished zipping up his last suitcase. "I'm all pack and I'm about to check out. I'll see you later on today." As always the two said bye to one another and hang their phones after they kissed each other through the phone.

Taking one final look in the mirror, Oona sees that she was ready to start the day. It was cold out the door so the purple female was dressed in purple coat, wearing long blue jeans with a pair of winter boots. Her hair was wrap into one long pony tail. She went downstairs and watched a little TV and waited for Avi to come pick her up. The two was going to eat at a restaurant called Longhorn Steakhouse for lunch.

…

At the Ellis hotel that Avi was now staying at, he got himself ready to spend the day celebrating his success to his childhood friend Oona. But that's not the main reason why he was happy. Today was also the day for him to show her how much he feels about her. The light blue male look himself in the fogged mirror for he had just stepped out of the shower.

"This is going to be one hell of a day," he said to himself. He step back in his room and got ready to put his clothes on. He looks out the window and see other people who were also bundle up in winter clothes. "It may be cold as the north pole, but today is gonna be hot as hell."

After a few minutes of getting his clothes on, Avi was now ready for the day. He grabs a pair of keys for his new BMW 6-Series and headed out the door and into the cold.

…

Back at Gil and Molly's house, the two were on the internet where the press have finally got to them on Molly's pregnancy.

"Well isn't this just great," the princess said.

"what?"

"Pop Princess Pregnant," Molly read. Gil walked up to the computer and see the heading. The couple began reading what everyone has to say about the pregnancy. Luckily Molly got support by her many fans as well as her 6,000,000 followers on Twitter. But as they were reading, there were some controversy to the news as some press felt that it was a poor influence for kids.

"But my fans are the least worries," the princess said. "Take a look at what some of the critics are saying."

"Pregnant Princess Is Not Perfect?" Gil read. The musician continued reading and see that what some people are saying how Molly had embarrass herself and became a danger to children. "This is some B.S. right here."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay. So how are you gonna kill all this nonsense?" Molly did have something up in her sleeves.

"I know what to do," she said.

"Good. What is it?"

…

In his new Bimmer, Avi and Oona were now driving to Longhorn Steakhouse. Once pulling up to the parking lot, they finally made their way inside the restaurant. After a few more minutes, the two were now talking to one another.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight," Avi said to his friend. "It really means a lot."

"anytime Avi," Oona replied back. "anything for a friend."

Soon their waitress came along and present to them their food. As the two were eating, Avi turned his head until he sees a baseball game going on. He noticed the Red Sox is playing.

"Hey Oona," he called out. "Doesn't Goby played for the Red Sox?"

"Yeah he does," Oona answered.

"Well it looks like him and his team are getting their butts kick out there." Avi was right. The Red Sox was losing for they have 12 while their opponents, the Los Angeles Dodgers have 39. The first half of the game come to a close and half time soon began. During the two childhood friends' having lunch, all the way in Boston, the Red Sox were all walking in their locker rooms. Everyone was disappointed at where the game is going.

"Man we're getting our asses kick," one of the pitchers said. "Right in front of our own fans."

"This can't keep happening," another teammate added. Goby was the last one who walked in the locker room. He was furious for not only because of their losing streak, but at the main cause of their losing streak.

"Darryl," he shouted out. The Redman walks up to his teammate Darryl, a pitcher just like him who's also happens to be an arch-rival. Darryl slowly turned his head around to see Goby with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Goby. Did you call me?" he asked politely.

"I keep telling you to toss me the ball," Goby stated. "When we was out on the field, you see me wide open. Why didn't you pass me the baseball?" This hasn't been the first time these two have collided before. Ever since Darryl had gotten signed, he has been acting like a team leader, but he always seems to be favorited by the Red Sox's co-owner.

"I figured you was too slow to even do anything," Darryl answered still with the same smirk.

"oh I got your slow, "Goby said.

"Hey you just do you and I'm gonna do me." After Darryl turned his back, an arranged Goby pushed him and soon, the two pitchers were about to go at it, especially when Goby throw the first punch. But they were quickly pulled away by their teammates.

"You don't know who you messing with," Goby said trying to break loose from two of his teammates' grip.

"Will do son," darryl added.

Back at the restaurant, Avi and Oona were talking about the game.

…

"Well I just hope they pull back," Avi said finishing up his food.

"Yeah I hope so too," Oona agreed. The two finish eating and soon left the restaurant. Throughout the rest of the day, the two were having a good time. They went out for a few drinks, dancing or just taking a tour around the Capital city of Georgia. Avi even managed to convince Oona to try some champagne. After the day was coming to an end, the duo were now at Avi's hotel room.

"I told you would enjoy it," Avi said. He was holding a bottle of champagne in his hand. The brand was the same one he got Oona to try.

"Yeah well I only drink on certain occasion," she stated. Her phone rang. She answers and see it was Nonny, who was now on his plane. "Hey Nonny." AS the female was talking to her boyfriend, the more Avi was getting mad. Soon he came up with a plan to finally make love to the girl he loves.

"Hey Oona you want something to drink?" he asked.

"uh sure," Oona answered.

"Want some grape soda?"

"Sure. Grape soda would be nice." Avi heads inside his room leaving Oona to talk to Nonny.

"So when will you land?"

"In a few hours," Nonny answered. "Possibility two." As the couple continued talking, Ai was pouring some grape soda in two different glasses. Once there, he pulls out two boxes of pills. But these weren't pills that was for aspirins. Inside both of those boxes are pills that a lot of couples used to spice up their little love making with their partners. Avi takes a blue pill out from the pink box (which is a pill for women) and puts it inside Oona's cup before taking out a spoon and stir the pill into the drink. Once he did that, he took out two while pills from the other box and puts both of them in his mouth and takes a couple sips from his cup, so he could swallow them whole.

He walks back in the living room after hearing his purple friend hanging up the phone. "Here you go," he said handing her cup. It didn't took long for the two to drink all the soda up.

"That was Nonny?" Avi asked. Oona nodded.

"Yep. He inform me that he should be home for a few hours."

This brought a smile in Avi's face, even though it was just for two whole hours, that was all the time he need.

"So how is that restaurant of yours going?"

"It's good. I'm also a part time owner of the restaurant I used to work at. But I've been keeping my eye on the restaurant."

"You're so responsible."

Oona giggled. "I'm not that perfect."

"Well I think you're perfect." This caused Oona to blushed.

"Aww thank you." Soon Avi lean forward and started poking on her stomach, causing Oona to continue giggled. Soon the giggling would turn into laughter as Avi started tickling her. "Aww stop that Avi," Oona would laughed. But he didn't listen. Instead the male wrestle her on the couch and continued the tickling assault. After a minute, the tickling finally stop. As the male got off of Oona, she began to feel very awkward.

"You okay?" Avi asked.

"YEah. I feel like my head is swimming." Oona's head began to play tricks on her before she even knew it. "Man is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Avi stated. All the female did was just stare at him as he did the same, but with more meaning. Soon Lil Tyke began moving forward closer and closer to her and started grabbing her. Oona saw this and try to stop, but was to weak to even lift up her hands. As his hands began stroking up from her legs and making their way up to her breast, the female cook began to resisted with all her mite.

"Avi! STOP! DON'T! I SAID STOP!" she would said while trying to get him off.

"Stop. Stop," Avi said mocking her.

"You stop. Why are you do this?"

"Because I love you." Oona frozed up. "And I'm gonna show it too." Avi then kissed Oona right on the lips. Even though she knew this was wrong, but for some reason, she didn't want it to stop and instead of pulling away, she finally gave in and kissed him back as she was under the control of the blue pill that her childhood friend Avi had put in her drink.

**UH-OH? For all you Oona and Nonny fans, beware cause it looks like this relationship is in serious trouble. But they are not the only ones. The next chapter will follow up exactly this chapter had ended. Until I update the next chapter, try to answer these question…**

**How will Oona shake this off?**

**What's gonna happen to her relationship with Nonny and her friendship with Avi?**

**What plan does Molly have up in her sleeve?**

**And what will Goby do about the whole Darryl situation?**

**I'm going to work on the next chapter on Thursday since Christmas is on Wednesday and hopefully will be finish by either Friday or Saturday. So with that said, I wish everyone a very and safe Merry Christmas.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Fame & Fortune 2: Suffering From Stardom

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. I sure hate the fact that I have to wait another 365 days to have this amazing joy I had. But at least I'm still out for school and 2014 (my graduating year) is coming. Anyway, the last chapter must have everyone speechless at how it ended and everyone is wondering how will Nonny respond to Oona having sex with Avi behind his back. Well you're just gonna have to read this chapter and find out. Enjoy chapter eight of this amazing story.**

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Avi was driving Oona home in his Bimmer. While riding shot gun in his car, the female was still being haunted by her and Avi's little activity an hour ago at his hotel room. The car soon pulled up to her house. As Avi put the car in park, he couldn't help himself but feel horrible and with guilt.

"You okay?" he asked. But no response at the moment. Soon the car door on the passenger side open and the female slowly stepped out of the vehicle.

"I can't talk to you no more," Oona said in a puzzled mood. "Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't come around my house." Oona closed the door and slowly walked to her house, but only for Avi to try and talk to her.

"Oona," he rang. "Oona. Wait a minute. Can you at least talk to me? Please." Avi got out of the car and try to get his childhood friend to say something to her. "Oona." But as Avi grabbed her arm, she immediately fought back.

"Don't touch me," she said pushing her friend…or former friend. Avi was sad. He didn't want his friendship with Oona to end. Not like this. But what neither of the two noticed was that the front door open and a voice rang out that caught Oona by surprised.

"There you are." She quickly turn and see it was none other then Nonny, who walked out of the house to give his girlfriend a hug and a kiss.

"I thought you wasn't gonna land for a few hours," Oona said still surprised.

"Well its nice to see you too," the male laughed. "I had already landed like two hours ago. I went to the store and brought something for both of us to eat. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Aww how sweet."

"Hey thanks for bringing her home Avi."

Avi just struggled. "It was nothing," he replied back. "I'm just looking out for an old friend."

"Hey I cook your favorite," the orange haired male saying to his girl. "I think you might like it."

"Okay, but I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Well all right. I'll fix you a plate and wait for you." Nonny went back inside to check on the food leaving Oona and Avi alone outside.

"Well I'll see you soon," Avi said as he stared walking to his car.

"No you won't," Oona said. This caught avi by surprised. "Avi. I mean what I said. I don't want to see you, talk to you or just be friends with you…ever."

The light blue male was caught off guard. He didn't want their little incident to effect their future together as friends. "Oona…"

"Get out of here, Avi. NOW!" Once Oona turned away, she never looked back. She slammed the door on her former friend and turns on the security system. A sadden Avi didn't do anything but just walk back to his car. He took one final look of the house and drives back to the hotel.

…

In the shower, Oona was still trying to recover for what had happen. All her life she was always know as the sweetie pie. She always does the right thing, helps others out and even though she even loves to mess around for fun, she had never did anything she will regret…until now. The warm water coming down from wall to wall feels like rain to the female. The steam all over the glass wall seems to be nothing more than just mirrors.

Oona then feels like being haunted by the memory. It all happen so fast. What started off as just a regular friendly tickle fight turns to nonstop kissing, moaning and groaning. Oona soon remembered Avi being on top of her just pumping inside of her as she was moaning of the pleasure feeling. Avi was kissing her to ease her pain before tracing his lips down her neck, leaving bite marks on the left side and licking his way all around her body while Oona just lay there and took it.

Back in the present, the female was filled with so much guilt, she ended up falling down on the shower as the warm water on her face soon turns into instant tears. Oona just laid there in that monstrous shower that could hold up to ten people.

…

Downstairs, Nonny had just finished cooking. He had got the table set up with two plates, folks, knifes and two wine glass. He takes both of the plates and began filling them with a large steak, mashed potatoes covered in gravy and asparagus. After placing both of the plates down, the orange haired male takes out a wine bottle and began filling the glasses up.

Oona came downstairs in her night clothes and walked straight into the kitchen. She sees Nonny holding a piece of paper in his hand. The male walks up to his girl and hands it to her.

"What's this?" she asked. It was a deed.

"The deed to my new office," Nonny answered. This means that not only Nonny is now starting his directing company, but also he owns an office building for it somewhere in the Atlanta area.

"This is awesome Nonny," his girlfriend said. The two embrace as Nonny plants a kiss on her sweet and soft lips. Oona was still trying to find a way to get over what had happen with her and Avi.

"Thanks," her boyfriend replied back. "Now lets go ahead and start eating before the food gets cold."

…

Half time was now over and the Red Sox was still out on the field. AS one of the pitchers from the opposite team was making his way on the home plate, Goby was still trying to find a way to end Darryl and his showing off ways. After the pitcher took a swing at the baseball, it was heading towards Goby's path. Luckily the short haired male caught the ball and was now trying to find who to throw the ball at. Seeing Darryl, an idea came up in his head.

With one swing, Goby toss the ball and it hit Darryl in the eye. The impact was enough to knock him out and all the Red Sox fan were quickly just shocked. Every since that act, everyone was on Goby's case, accusing him of purposely throwing the ball at Darryl.

Author's Note: This part of the chapter happened sometime during the game from the previous chapter. Just to let everyone know before they ended up getting confused and lost.

…

The next morning, Oona was in the living room watching a movie called _Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor_. The movie was written and directed by Tyler Perry and focuses on a marriage counselor who is married to her childhood sweetheart (both of the characters went to the same church when they were eight). But over the course of their marriage, the female began to have an affair with a man who happens to be worth millions of dollars behind her husband's back and later on in the movie, she ended up finding out a dangerous secret about her secret lover.

Every second of the movie just holds a reminder of Oona's life right now. Like the main character and her husband, she and Nonny are also childhood sweethearts. The husband's (played by actor and model Lance Gross) character seemed to be a nerd just like Nonny while the main antagonist (played by Robbie Jones) is the smooth and rich individual, just like Avi.

Throughout the movie, Oona began questioning her relationship with Nonny and her friendship with Avi. Not paying attention, Nonny soon came downstairs and noticed his girlfriend watching a movie.

"Hey," he said catching Oona's attention.

"Hey Nonny," the purple female replied back.

"You're up so early."

"Yeah. I just had a…bad dream. I-I didn't get much sleep."

Nonny noticed she was watching _Temptation_. "I see you're watching that Tyler Perry movie with Kim Kardashian in it."

Oona nodded. Kim really don't have a big role in the movie. Like the main character (who is name Judith) is also a marriage counselor and a co-worker of Judith with a love for fashion. Nonny started walking to his girlfriend, only to see her laying down on the sofa. He moved her legs so he could be able to sit down next to her. Her legs were safely sitting on the orange male's laps. Nonny grab one of her feet and gently massage that one.

"You saw this movie yet?" Oona asked.

"Uh-Huh," Nonny answered. "I watched it on the night we just moved it here. Remember when our cable was still off at the time?"

"Oh yeah. I was asleep at the time."

"This is probably the only Tyler Perry movie I didn't like that much. Only because of how it ended."

"What happened?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you. But it is sad. I mean I can't even imagine what I would do if I was cheated on." Oona just freeze and just felt disgusted with herself. "I don't know what I would do. But I know that's not going to happen cause I have an honest and faithful lady with me right now," talking about Oona. The female was now on the verge of just crying. Soon Nonny looked at the time and see it was time for him to check out his new office.

He got up and kissed his girl before going back upstairs and got ready for the day. Leaving Oona to laying down on the sofa with tears coming out of her eyes.

**Well there you have it. Another chapter down the drain. The next chapter will now be focusing on Deema and Goby's relationship as well as Molly and Gil. I personally have to say I feel bad for Oona. This puts her in a serious condition that she couldn't take away now, but I know she feels very bad. But what's going to happen to the couple now? I've got more chapters coming up very soon so be sure to be on the look out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Red Alert

Fame & Fortune 2: Suffering From Stardom

Chapter 10: The Red Alert

After what had happen with Darryl, Goby has been the target by everyone. The press, his fans even some of his own team members. After getting off from a press conference, the baseball player is now back at his house with his three-month pregnant girlfriend Deema. The female was holding something in her hands hoping it would at least take his mind off of it.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Hey," a sadden Goby replied back.

"I got you something." Deema pulled out a basket that looks like flowers, but it happens to be a fruit basket from Edible Arrangements.

"From Edible Arrangements?"

Deema nodded. "Mm-Hmm. I figure since you like them, I thought of ordering a basket that would hopefully take your mind off this whole thing.

Goby did except the basket. "Thanks, sweetie," he said before kissing the pregnant female. "This whole thing with everyone saying I purposely throw that ball at Darryl is just…crazy." The couple sat down on the sofa in the family room.

"Yeah I know," Deema replied back. But there was also something that was on Deema's mind for she had just took back Goby's brother Jermaine (who is a Sports Agent with his own company called SportsCo) as a client behind his back. Speaking of Jermaine, the house phone rang. The blonde got up and see it was Jermaine who was calling them. She answers the phone and began talking to her brother-in-law.

"Hey Jermaine," she answered.

"Hey Deema. Is Goby home?" Jermaine asked on the other line. He was in his office working.

"Yeah. You need to talk to him?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Hey Goby. It's your brother."

"Put it on speaker," Goby said. "Hey bro."

"Hey Gobes you might want to check out B.J. out on channel 15," Jermaine said. B.J. (or Brian Junior) is Goby and Jermaine's oldest brother. Together they are the only three sons of their later parents. The three brothers called themselves the Three Stooges from the 20th Century's hit show. B.J. had also focus on their family's sports history and started his own sports show on ESPN called _B.J. Talks About Sports._

B.J. was also someone that ignores Goby and Jermaine mainly because he often bullies them when growing up. Goby turn the TV on and see his oldest brother all dressed in a black suit with two of his co-stars talking about him.

"Okay. I'm out here on the field," B.J. trying to mimic what Goby did while at the middle of the game. The cast was trying to do their own little reenactment of what had happen between Goby and Darryl. "This my Goby voice." B.J. always try to find ways to make fun of his siblings.

"Okay. I'm so mad at Darryl. What I'm going to do with that fool? Oh look. There goes the ball."

An angry Goby toss the fruit basket on the floor. Deema was surprised by this and felt a little scared.

"I caught the ball," B.J. said. "And I see Darryl." The older brother then pretends to toss the ball at his co-host who was playing Darryl. She then "falls" down on the floor.

"And there you have it, folks. Goby Brantley-The Redman of Baseball who purposely injured Darryl Chestnut."

Goby didn't even know what to expect. All he did was just walked away to another part of the house after being humiliated on live television by his own brother. Deema just continued to watch the show, but eventually changed it filled with disgusted on her brother-in-law.

…

The couple was now at a gas station where Goby is seen pumping gas in his Dodge Charger. Deema was in the car talking to Molly. It was also night time.

"What's going on with you and Gil lately girl?" Deema asked her friend.

"Well you know I'm pregnant right?" Molly asked on the other line. Deema answered yes to the question. "Well I didn't want to put a hold on my plans on re-releasing my album."

"Oh yeah," the blonde said. "Speaking of which, congrats girl. I heard it was certified."

Molly's solo project Daddy's Little Princess was recently went Platinum in only one month of its release. Four of the album's singles had made their way to the Top 20 of the Billboard Charts and each of them were at least certified Gold. For an album or single goes Platinum, it went to sell 1,000,000+ copies.

""Thanks Deema, but I want to do re-released it by putting out an EP. I was supposed to do a music video, but Gil told me no.

"Why?"

"He said that I need to take it easy since I'm pregnant now. And then he went on to ask me am I even pregnant. Can you believe that?"

"Well Molly. He's just looking out for you and the baby. I'm sure Gil is just being over protected. He wants this baby just as much as you do right now."

"Well enough about me and Gil. How are things with Goby right now?"

Deema sign."Well, every time I want to talk about it, he just walk away."

"I can't believe they would constantly said that Goby meant to knock Darryl out. This could really effect his career."

"Well don't you worry. I have a surprise for him when we get home."

"Deema please don't tell me you two are still having sex. Now that you're pregnant."

"No girl. I baked a pie for him and I know he loved his Southern Pecan Pie."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"wEll you should be." The blonde then see Goby finishing pumping gas. "Okay I have to go. He's coming back in the car." The two childhood friends hanged up just before Goby got back in the car. "So…how was it?"

"What? Pumping gas?" the male asked in confusing. The pregnant girlfriend just shrugged. "It was…pumping gas."

"I got something for you," she said.

"what's that?"

"You'll see." As the two was talking, two Red Sox fans (a father and son) noticed Goby in the car as one of the pitchers from the Red Sox. They also recognized him as the one who threw that ball at Darryl. The two walked up to the car.

"Oh come on baby. Don't leave me hanging. Just…" Before Goby could finish, the son spit something on top of windshield. Deema sees this and gasped.

"Oh my God," the female said.

"What the hell?" Goby added.

"Way to throw the ball on your own teammate…loser," the son said.

"Hey son. He's not a loser," the father said. "He's a disgrace." Soon he too spit something on the windshield, obviously pissing off Goby, who began to get ready to get out of the car as the two walked away. But he was stop by Deema who remembered him that he shouldn't be getting into trouble. "Are you crazy? Goby, baby, use your head. Don't fight back. And used the windshield wipers. You don't want to touched that. It looks awfully bronco like."

Goby started the car and turn on the windshield wipers which began spraying water on the windshield.

…

Back at their place, Goby can be seen in a white tank top T-shirt, a pair of shorts and a black doo-rag on his head. He lifted the sheets off just as much to get up underneath them. He signs in relieved.

"What a day," he said to himself. "I'm so glad its now over." Deema made her way in the bedroom with a white T-shirt and pink pajama bottoms. Her three-month belly can be seen popping out of the shirt. The soon-to-be mother slowly lay on her back on the bed.

"Same here," she said. "So what do you think about your little surprise."

"I loved it. That was the tastiest pie I ever ate."

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

As the female was about to g to sleep, her boyfriend slip his hands around her until they was touching her baby bump belly. "I'm gonna love it though," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You still ticklish." Deema shook her head no. But the truth is she was still ticklish just like back then when Goby had pin her on the floor and tickled her like nonstop.

"Well let's just see about that," he said. His hands began to move and started scratching her stomach, causing Deema to giggled.

"Goby stop," she would giggled. "Knock it off." 

"I thought you wasn't ticklish." The dark skinned male grab two pairs of handcuffs and used them to cuffed Deema's hands on the headboard. He got on top of her and started tickling her again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. QUIT IT. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. NO MORERERERERERERE."

"You lied to me so I'm gonna continue tickling you until you promise you won't lie like that."

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE OKAYAYAYAY. I PROMISESESESESESE."

"I'm not convince."

"I PROMISE! I PROMISE! JUST MAKE IT STOPOPOPOPOPOP." Goby traced his hands underneath her underarms, her side and her pregnant belly. After a while, he went to blowing on her belly and leaving kissing marks on top of it. Goby uncuffed his girl and the couple shared a kiss before they both went back to their side of the bed and went to sleep. But during that time, both of them wanted to confess something that was make a sharp turn in their relationship.

In the morning, Deema was already up for she was in the kitchen and was eating food like a hungry animal since she was mainly eating for two now. It wasn't until she hears the large grand piano in their living room playing music. The pregnant blonde walked to the other side of the house and see it was Goby who was playing.

"You're up early," she said.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep," Goby replied back.

"Goby there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Good because I have something to tell you."

But Deema and Goby were both talking at the same time and so fast. Deema confess that she took Jermaine back as their client and Goby admitted that he did purposely threw that ball at Darryl. Both of them were shocked at one another.

"Wait a minute, you did what?" Goby asked.

"You did meant to threw that ball at Darryl?"

"Deema I told you I don't my own brother representing me."

"I don't care about that now. Goby, I can't believe you would do something this cold."

"Look Deema. I have a family to think about now and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way."

"And this was your way of handling it? Darryl might not even play the rest of the season. I can't believe it."

"And I can't believe you would go behind my back and have Jermaine representing me."

"He's a sports agent with his own company."

"Look I don't care. Do you know how bad its going to be if I have my family member representing me? You know I don't do stuff like that."

"Goby…"

"No Deema. I'm not having Jermaine as a client. End of story." He pushes some of the keys down on the piano before walking to another part of the house. All Deema did was just stood there thinking about what just happen.

**The next chapters will focus on Molly and Gil. Here's a hint about the next one. Read what did Molly said what her and Gil are fighting about. That should give you a hint on what's gonna happen next. Okay the new year is just around the corner and that means new year resolutions. But I'm not going to asked what are everyone's resolution is. It's really none of my business.**

**But I can say is that I have a whole bunch of new stories coming up soon. 2013 was my debut year and I'm pleased to see how I'm turning out on this site. But I'm ready to kick it up a notch. I'll be back to give you all a few details on the stories I'm working on and what's gonna go on. But for now, keep those replies coming and I'll see you soon in the new years. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Chapter 11: Done With This Conversation

Fame & Fortune 2: Suffering From Stardom

Chapter 11: Done With This Conversation

Molly was still fighting with Gil. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Gil has been making sure that their baby will make the nine agonizing months healthy, but with a caused. The male also wanted Molly to even put a hold on her plans for promoting her EP out for the sake of their baby. But after wanting to continue her plans, the couple were now at each other's throats.

Right now, Molly was heading to a video shoot for her song "One Last Dance." It was the single off her The Spoiled Princess EP. She's also was doing it against Gil's back. She had just pulled up to Memphis Studios, where the video is being shot at. The pop princess was only four weeks pregnant, but her baby bump was highly exposed if she lifts her shirt up.

"Get ready to see what your mommy does for a living," she said to the little baby still inside. Her sister Olivia was the video's choreographer who also makes an appearance in the video.

"Hey sis," Olivia said to her younger sister. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah."

The video's director is a man name Derek, who works for Nonny's directing company.

"Hey Molly," the director said. "You ready to shoot one?" Molly nodded. The soon-to-be mother walked in the dressing room where she started getting dress for the video. She comes out in a full blue leather suit that has her left leg sticking out as well as her right arm. Her still long hair is all wrapped up resembling a crown. The female got in front of the camera and in front of four female dancers. One of them being Olivia.

"okay we're about to shoot one," Derek said. "And…action." The first shoot of the video features some dancing. The dance moves in the video weren't as big as Molly's regular video. Only because Molly is pregnant and she didn't want to risk doing any dance moves that could harm the baby in anyway. After a long day of shooting, the video was half way done.

"Oooooh I'm so tired," Olivia said walking up to her pregnant sister.

"Same here," Molly replied back. She rubbed her belly and smile. "The baby keeps on kicking me all day long."

"Well maybe he wants to dance as well." The two sisters laughed.

"Was it like this when you were pregnant Olivia?"

"Oh please Molly. If you think the kicking is back, then you just wait. You haven't even pass the first month yet."

"It's that bad?"

"Well you get mood swings, you're eating like crazy and sickness."

"Oh don't remind me about morning sickness."

Soon the door opens and coming inside was Gil, who was very upset about what is he seeing right now. But Molly seemed to not give him any mind. This was her video and she's not gonna be wasting her time dealing with him right now. If she wants to fight with him, then she'll do it in her home. Not in a public place or in a place that she's working right now. The male walks up to her.

"Oh hey Gil," Olivia said.

"Hey Olivia," Gil replied back. The older sister left to leave the two to talk. "So you mind telling me what's this?"

"What's what?" Molly said taking a sip out of her water bottle.

"This? The cameras…wardrobe…dancers."

"It's called a music video."

"Why? I thought I told you that we got to put our own plans on whole until we think about what's our next step."

"Well I thought about it and well, I'm still moving on with my plans."

"No you've obviously have not thought about it."

"Gil why are you acting like an ass?"

"I'm acting like somebody who's about to have a child in nine months. I'm the one who's being responsible."

"Oh so I'm not being responsible?"

"It's obvious you're not."

The two were going back and forth until Derek tells Molly it was time to shoot some more of the video. Didn't want to deal with Gil anymore, she just started making her way on the set.

"So you're still not going to listen to me?"

Molly didn't even replied back. She just continued to walk to the set.

"Molly?" Gil almost yelled.

"Go home Gil," Molly replied back. The angered soon-to-be-father just left in disgusted. After another two hours of shooting, Molly had finished shooting the video and was now heading home. As she was driving to the house, her attention soon turns in the Taco Bell driveway where she sees Gil's car in the parking lot. Still angry at him, the female decided to go over there to confront him. But after pulling up to the parking lot and just as she was about to go inside the restaurant, she sees her boyfriend talking to another female.

"What is he doing?" she asked herself. Anger was soon starting to boil up. Not knowing what she's doing, the female went inside and walks up to him.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh hey Molly," Gil said with disgust. "Shouldn't you be working on your little video?"

"Wait a minute," the female said recognizing Molly as a recording artist. "Are you Princess Molly?"

"Uhh yeah. I'm Princess Molly," she answered.

"Oh my God. I am a huge fan. I love your music. I listen to your album all the time." The fan continues going on about Molly until she pulls out a copy of her album along with a black marker. "Can I have your autograph? It would mean so much to me."

"Aww well sure," Princess Molly siad. Even though she was suspicious about her being with her boyfriend, she wasn't going to blow up on a fan like that. So with that said, she signs the top of the album for her as well as a note telling her to be on the look out for her up-and-coming EP. After she gives the copy back, the pink haired female's attention was soon turn at Gil. "Um Gilly can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Gil said. The couple walked outside of the store leaving the female fan holding both copies of their album, both of them signed.

"Dang it," she said. "I can't believe TCB is already taken. But at least it with Molly."

Out in the parking lot, Molly wanted to give Gil a piece of her mind, but instead the pregnant singer just stay cool as best as she could. "You better tell me what is going on right now," she said.

"What do you mean?" the soon-to-be-father said. He just look like he haven't done anything wrong.

"Don't play dumb with me Gil. What are you doing with her?"

"She's just a fan of ours. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I was passing by and I saw your car and right when I walked in, there is you and this girl. Now this is my last time asking you. What are you doing with her?"

"There's nothing going on."

Molly was now like a volcano almost erupting. "Okay. You know what? Is this about me doing working on my EP?"

"Molly I keep telling you to take it easy. You're having a baby. I don't want you to do something that could harm our baby."

"Well what am I supposed to do when you're cheating behind my back."

"Now no one…"

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation with you. If you can't support me and my career, don't even bother by coming to the house tonight. Find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"Fine. I will."

"Good." The angered female drove out of the restaurant leaving her boyfriend outside alone in the cold.

…

After eating dinner with his fan, Gil pulls up to a motel. He checks in to a room for the night. "I can't believe this here," he said to himself. "What kind of man have to sleep in some motel and away from the woman he loves? This makes no sense."

The male strip out of his clothes until he was in his boxers. He threw his clothes on the other side of the bed and got up underneath the covers. He checks his phone and see no messages, much to his disappointment.

"I guess she doesn't care about where I am," he said. He turns off the lights and went to sleep.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Well there you have it. 11 chapters down a whole lot more to go. 2014 is now here, which means its going to be a crazy and busy year for me. Because…**

**1. This is the year I'm graduating from high school.**

**2. This is also going to be a year where I will start achieving my goals and New Years Resolution.**

**3. I'm releasing some brand new stories I've beginning to start working during the Holiday break.**

**The new stories I'm working on are from Bubble Guppies, Pokemon, Total Drama, Big Time Rush, Victorious, as well as the return of some favorites. 2013 was my debut year on this website and I'm glad to see how it turns out. But now, I'm ready to take it another step forward.**

**But for now, let's worry about Molly and Gil. It's sad to see them fighting like this. I hope they'll be able to make up. I'll be back to update another chapter hopefully before I go back to school on Tuesday. I'll see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Choice Is Yours

Fame & Fortune 2: Suffering From Stardom

**Now on the last chapter, I said I'm working on some new stories. But what I forgot to mention is that I'm also working on the return of some favorites. Like for my tickling your fancies story, I've decided to continue the story and make a whole new tickle story called **_**Tickle Time With The Guppies**_**. On top of that, I have also said to some of you that I'm doing another Bubble Guppies story. This one is like my dedication to actor Paul Walker, who played an ex-cop turned fugitive in The Fast and The Furious franchise films. See, he died in a tragic accident on the weekend after Thanksgiving and I am a huge fan of the series.**

**But that's all the information for now. In the meantime, let's see will our couples managed to work out their issues. These last few chapters left everyone breathless and shocked. Now I'll be going back to school on Tuesday so if I don't update for a while, its because its my last semester in high school (I'm a senior) and I want to make sure I slide through graduation with no problems. So wish me luck as I gift you guys with chapter twelve of this amazing story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: The Choice Is Yours

Gil slowly sat up from the small motel bed he slept in during the night. "Oh God my back is killing me," he said to himself. The male sat up on the bed as he was rubbing his eyes. Soon his attention went to his phone to see did Molly left some messages. But unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"She didn't call me to know where I was," he said. "I guess she didn't care like she said last night. I'm hungry." The blue-haired male got up and got his clothes on before walking out to get some breakfast.

…

Molly had just finished cooking herself breakfast. It hasn't been long after she and Gil had a fight and although she ended the fight with telling Gil not to show up at the house last night, she really didn't mean it. The female was shocked and hurt that he didn't show up.

"I still can't believe Gil didn't show up last night," she said. The pregnant female soon began eating until she hears the front door open. It was Gil. Although she was relieved to see he was okay, the female was also still mad at him. The couple sat down at the breakfast nook.

"Morning Molly," Gil said.

""Where have you been all night?" Molly asked.

"I spent a night at a motel."

"Are you sure you didn't spent the night at your new girlfriend's house?"

"She's not my girlfriend…and no."

"You really hurt me not coming home last night."

"You said to not bother by showing up to the house last night. So why are you up so early?"

"I'm finishing up my video today."

"Now even when I went to stay at a motel for the night, you still going to finish up your video?"

"Yep. So can either choose to come to video shoot or not. The choice is yours."

After the pop singer finished eating her food, she left to get ready for the day leaving Gil sitting all alone by himself.

…

After an hour passed by, Gil was still all alone in the house. He was in the recording studio he have in his own house playing songs from his sophomore album Studio Apartment, which went No. 2 on the Billboard Charts and eventually became platinum. In the studio, his cell phone rang and he sees it was his new friend/fan who's name is Lisa.

"Hey Lissa," Gil answered the phone.

"Hey Gil. You busy right now?" Lisa asked on the other line.

"No."

"Well maybe you and I could hang out in the mall today." Lisa seems like a good female. She was around Gil's age and she was blonde, just like his cousin Deema.

"Okay. When?"

Maybe now."

"Okay. I'll be there in like a few minutes."

…

Gil was now walking down the mall in Wrangler Jeans, Converse sneakers, wearing a black T-shirt with long sleeves that was underneath a zipped up vest coat and a beanie since its cold in Atlanta. The male continue walking until he sees Lisa in front of the Victoria's Secret store front.

"Hey," Gil said as he embraced his new female friend.

"Hey Gil," Lisa said.

"So why are we in this part of the mall?"

"Oh I just…want to shop here for some stuff." Lisa had a plan in her mind and Gil was part of the plan, but he doesn't know it yet. As the two friends were in the store, Gil's mind began to take a trip down memory lane. He remembers the time when he and Molly (before she became pregnant) that they had just bought the house they are currently living in a year later. As they were shopping in the mall for some new stuff, they stumble upon Victoria's Secrets. The same store that he is in right now.

Molly began to shop around in the store and started on different bras and other stuff. Each pair of bra she would try on, the pink-haired female let Gil see.

"What do you think?" she would asked. But all the boyfriend would do is just stand there with his mouth wide open. Each time he would see his girl in a hot bra on, he could even feel his length sticking up and getting hard. During the shopping, he would even go by far and try to even take a peak.

"Gilly," Molly would giggled after catching her lover peeping at her. Back in the present, Lisa comes out of the dressing room and let Gil looked at her in bright pink lingerie with matching stockings.

"What do you think?" Lisa asked.

But all Gil did was trying to pretend as if she was not even there. Even though things have been tight with him and Molly now, that doesn't mean he doesn't love her any less. But little does he know is that their bond had caught the attention of some guy who is standing outside of the store front.

"Uhhh well…" But just as Gil was about to finished, the blue-haired musician was interrupted by the man who happens to be Lisa's boyfriend.

"So? This how you do me?" the man said obviously furious.

"Cameron," Lisa said. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute. What iis going on?" Gil asked very confused.

"Oh don't act all innocent," Cameron said. "I think its obvious you know what's going on?" But soon his mood began to calm down for he recognized the blue-haired male. "Wait a minute. Aren't you Turbo-Charged Boy?"

"The very same," TCB answered. "listen man. I didn't know she was your girlfriend. I just took her out for some food not like a date on anything because I'm already spoken for," he said very fast. Soon reality finally slap him in the face for he now realized that he shouldn't be there but with the woman that he loves and who is carrying his first child right now.

"You know what? I'm not gonna wait my time with this. Cause I've got somewhere else to be right now." The male grab his coat and quickly walked out the door leaving Lisa and her (possibly ex) boyfriend fighting. Know realizing his mistake, he checks the time on his G-Shock watch.

"Awesome. I can still make it before Molly finished up the video," he said to himself. The recording artist began to fast walk his way out the wall. But not before making one stop at a flower shop right by the food court.

…

"Where is Gil?" Deema asked about her cousin.

"I don't know but its just right for him to miss out on Molly's video shoot," Oona replied. Molly had just finished up another shot and was now in the dressing room getting ready for one last shot. She was obviously hurt about Gil being a no-show.

Soon, Deema's phone began to rang. The blonde picks it up and see it was Gil.

"Gil where are you boy?" she asked.

"Look tell Molly I am on the way right now," Gil answered.

"So you finally decided to come? Molly has been asking about you like nonstop."

Gil was now in the car on his way to the studio. He couldn't help but feel guilt. "I'm coming. Just tell her that. Okay?" He then hung up the phone and focus on driving. "Come on. Move out my way. I gotta go see my lady."

Deema had a smile on a face so wide you can see it from behind. Soon she walked to the dressing room where Molly is putting on a dress made out entirely out of facets. Facets are flat faces that can be found in geometric shapes like a disco ball. Deema enters to see her female friend.

"Hey sorry to interrupt," she said.

'What is it Deema?" Moly asked.

"I just got off the phone with Gil. He said he's on his way."

"Really?"

Deema nodded. Soon the door opens up and coming in was none other than Gil, who was holding a set of roses, Molly's favorite. This brought a smile on her face. "I don't you thought I wasn't coming," he said. He kneeled down on his knees. "Molly I'm so sorry. You were right. I should have been more supportive. I just…"

"I know Gilly," Molly interrupted him. You're just looking out for me and the baby."

"Yeah I mean. I'm proud that your solo career is going well. I just want you to take it easy."

"Gilly I always do. You know I always do."

"Yeah I realized that now."

"I love the flowers."

"I know you would."

Soon it was time for Molly to finish up her video. After an hour of shooting the video, it was now officially done after two whole days. The entire room was soon filled with applause. Gil walks up to his pop princess.

"I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend, but you should I will always love you," he said.

"Well I'm glad to see you by my side," Molly said. As they kissed, Goby began to remember the wonderful times with him and Deema. They have also continued to fight ever since the things with Darryl and his brother Jermaine.

"Hey Deema," the baseball player called out her name. Deema turned her head to the side. "Can I talk to you?" The two stepped outside for a little.

"What is it?" she asked her dark skinned boyfriend.

"I know things have been rough between you and me for the last couple of days," Goby started off. "But I just want you to know that I love you. And I know I've said some things I shouldn't have said and I want to let you know that I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Goby," Deema added. "I've said some stuff myself. So its not just your fault."

"Look I don't believe in perfect relationships. Cause all couples will fight at least once."

"Same here." Soon the couple began to remember all the good times they have with one another and the bad stuff doesn't seem to bother them, not even a little. After saying sorry to one another, the couple planted a kiss as well as embraced.

"I don't like fighting you," Goby said.

"Me too," Deema said. Soon she felt the little baby inside of her kick. "I think the baby is saying it doesn't want mommy and daddy to fight neither."

Goby put his hands on the soon-to-be mother's large belly and began rubbing the fabric that was covering it. "Come on. Let's go back inside and out of the cold air," he said. The couple walked back inside hand in hand. At the end of the day, everyone was now back at their houses, all happy that everything was now just the way they like it.

**Happy ending for everyone. I am so glad that I finished before Tuesday. Now to give everyone the heads up, its going to be a while before I update since I'll be starting the new semester next week. But no worries. I'll be working on chapter 13 of the story and it'll be due by next weekend as well as the first chapter of my new tickling Bubble Guppies story. Yes I said next weekend. I just need time which is why it's going to be a while.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. It has been some Holiday break for me. But its back to school for me very soon. I hope you guys are understanding. See you all soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday

Fame & Fortune 2: Suffering From Stardom

Chapter 13: Happy Birthday

Gil and Goby slowly walked up the stairs of Nonny and Oona's house. Gil was carrying a cherry pie filled with whipped cream and frosting on one hand while Goby was holding a small round Bubba Cream cake with white and yellow icing. Oona was the one who was leading them to his and Nonny's room, which her boyfriend was sound asleep in their bed.

"You all ready?" she whispered to her friends.

Gil and Goby nodded. Oona was also holding a video camera in one hand and a confetti shooter in the other. She hands the camera to Goby as the three friends finally made it to the bedroom. The dark skin male turns the camera on and points it directly at Oona, who slowly crawl her way on the bed and on top of Nonny. Soon she kisses his lips which woke him up before getting up off of him.

"Oona!?" Nonny said. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Yeah I know," Oona stated. "But I just want to tell you something." As she pucker her lips as if she was ready for another kiss, Nonny did the same and grew his head inches closer to hers. But the purple female slowly moved back just enough for Gil to throw the pie he had in his hands onto Nonny's face.

The three friends laugh out loud except for Nonny. "Happy birthday Nonny," they all said. All the male did was just laughed for he knew what was going on now.

"Aww you guys remember," he said raking the whipped cream and the cherries off his face.

"Of course we remember," Goby said holding the camera and his little birthday cake. Oona climbed back on top of him and was constantly kissing him all over his face and stop when she hit 26. The reason why is because Nonny is now 26 years old. Nonny was turning red with every kiss she planted on him as well as smiling. Goby puts the cake in front of him.

"this cake sure it awfully small," Nonny said.

"Well its not for eating," Goby replied.

"It's not?"

"Nope." 

"Then what's it…" Before the orange-haired male could finished, Gil answered his question by taking his head and slamming it on top of the cake. Good thing it didn't have any candles on it. The three friends continue to laugh. "Don't worry Nonny," Oona said. "We have a bigger cake for you."

Soon Molly and Deema came in the room holding a large cake that was exactly the same as the other one, but a whole much bigger. Nonny couldn't help but have a smile on his face. He knew his friends were crazy, but they were always right by his side when he need it. Especially Oona.

"Thanks you guys," the birthday boy said. "This really a lot to me."

"We've got more as well for you Nonners," Deema said.

"BAMM." gil pulls out tickets to the new movie _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. _The movie is based on the 1937 novel The Hobbit_. _Nonny is a huge fan of the novel and a fan of the book's author J. R. R. Tolkien as well as his other _Lord of the Rings _novels.. He had already got the DVD to the first film adaptation _An Unexpected Journey _and was so pump to see _The Desolation of Smaug _in theaters.

"Oh my God," he said. "Who's idea was this?" Everyone pointed at Oona, who was laying down on the left side of the bed and with her arm holding on Nonny's right shoulder. "Baby you did all this for me?"

"You'll do the same for me," Oona added. The couple kissed. Their bond was as strong as an ox.

"Okay love birds," Deema said. "Let's get ready for the day."

Everyone got themselves ready. Nonny quickly got up and went to go find something to where. As Oona was heading downstairs to fix him something to eat, she hears her phone ringing. She checks it and see it was no one other than Avi. Still feeling awful about what happen between hher and him, she didn't want it to affect her boyfriend's special day. So with that said, the female just simply denied the call and got up to get ready for the day.

…

The six friends were now at the movie theater watching the movie. Continuing on what the 2012 film left off, Bilbo Baggins (played by Martin Freeman) continues his quest with thirteen other Dwarves to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon that's guarding it name Smaug. Throughout the movie, Molly and Deema were the only ones who wasn't eating anything. Mainly because they were pregnant and they didn't want to eat anything that could harm their babies. The movie is now showing the part where Bilbo and the Dwarves found themselves lost in the Lonely Mountain and are soon caught by a whole family of Giant Spiders.

This scene causes everyone in the entire theater to jump up out their seats. Some had left the movie theater because of their fear of spiders. One of them was Goby, who got so scared that he threw his entire bucket of popcorn in the air. "I'm sorry Nonny, but I can't watch this movie anymore," he said as he left the theater with fast speed. As he stepped outside, he was still shaken up that the small goatee he recently grew was standing up straight. Eventually though, the scene ended with Freeman's character killing one of them and retrieved the ring that he lost.

After another hour, the movie had finally ended. "That movie was a whole lot exciting that I thought it would be," Nonny said.

"And a whole lot scary," Deema said. She was holding her belly like crazy.

"You got that right," Gil added. "Did you see how big those spiders was?"

"Gilly we were in the same theater as you were," Molly jokily said to him.

"Can we please stop talking about spiders?" Goby asked still hyped up about the scene.

"Well what should we do now?" Deema asked.

"Well maybe we can go out and eat," Nonny answered. As the friends were talking about what to do next, Oona turned her head to the side and see Avi walking out of the same theater they was recently in. He was with a friend. Soon her head was filled with questions. _How did he knew I would be here? _she thought. _Is he following me?_ Even thought she wanted to walk up to him and confront him, Nonny called out for her.

"Oona," he rang. Oona shot her head up.

"Yeah?" she said.

"You want to go eat dinner at your restaurant?" Oona recently expanded her restaurant business and opened up another one in Atlanta.

"Sure I wouldn't mind," she answered.

"Let's go then," Goby said. "I'm hungry." AS the six friends walk outside, Avi was watching them. But mostly Oona seeing her and Nonny hand-and-hand. This brought sadness in his eyes, but eventually let it go and just kept on moving.

…

After three hours, the gang was back at Nonny and Oona's house where they were now eating some of Nonny's birthday cake. He was having a good time.

"So what's the news about your baby?" Nonny asked Deema and Goby. A couple of days later, the couple went to a doctor to check out anything on the baby. It turns out that they are expecting a baby girl. I forgot to mention that this chapter takes place nine weeks after the last chapter, making Deema four months pregnant.

"Well we're going to be expecting a baby girl," Goby answered.

"You guys are having a daughter?" Molly asked. Deema nodded in excitement. "Awww."

"So what you guys are going to name her?" Gil asked.

"We really haven't thought of any names yet," Deema answered.

Soon a knock from the door is heard. "Who is that?" Oona asked. But no one knows for sure who it was. Nonny got up and answers it. Behind the door was Avi who was holding something wrapped in wrapping paper in his hands.

"Hey Avi," Nonny said to the young male. Oona was now getting frustrated dealing with Avi. She told him that she didn't want anything to do with him after their little incident and it was pretty obvious that he can't take a hint.

"Hey Nonny," Avi said. "I just want to come here and say happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." The two males both giggled. Nonny thanks him and welcome him in the house, still not aware that Avi had sex with his girlfriend. Everyone inside greeted the light blue male except for Oona who just looked away as if something caught her off guard.

"Hey if you want, you can help yourself to some cake," Nonny said to Avi.

"Thanks but I'm good," Avi said. "I just want to give you this." The male hands the 26-year-old guppy the gift. Nonny didn't hesitate to open it up and see it was the collector's pack of _The Hunger Games _trilogy novels. Like _The Hobbit_, Nonny is also a fan of the trilogy and its film. In fact, he had recently just saw _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire _a month before.

"This is so awesome," he said to Avi. "Thank you. How did you know I loved these novels?"

"Well I just figured you know."

"Thanks. Now I'll add these to my shelf along with my _Lord of the Rings _novels."

"Well I have to get back to my hotel. You all have a good night now." Everyone said bye to Avi expect for Oona. After another half hour past by, Deema and Goby went home as well as Molly and Gil, leaving Oona and Nonny alone at their own house finally.

"Finally alone at last," Nonny said sitting right next to his girl. Oona however was still thinking about Avi's unexpected arrival. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh…nothing," Oona answered. Soon the boyfriend began kissing around her neck which caught the purple female off guard.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Well I've been thinking of a way to end my birthday off."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Come on. The last time we made love was two years ago."

"Well I guess I don't have a choice, huh?"

"Nope." The couple laughed. Just as Oona was about to head upstairs, Nonny stopped her and pulled her right back on the sofa. "Not the bedroom this time." The two started kissing each other like mad crazy. This scene eventually last for 26 minutes. But Nonny wasn't done for the couple continue to make love five times in a row that night almost everywhere in the house. The first time it was the living room, next was the kitchen, the dining room, the stairs and finally inside the shower inside their bathroom, where they are last seen.

As the warm water was coming down on their naked bodies, both of them were either sitting down or laying down in the shower trying to catch their breath. Nonny was sitting down on the floor of the shower while his girlfriend was laying down on the floor.

Hey," he said to her. "You okay?"

Oona know that question all to familiar for it was the exact question Avi asked her after their incident. "Yeah baby I'm fine," she eventually answered.

"Come on let's get out of the shower before we shrivel up like raisins." the male stood up and turn the water off. Soon Oona followed him and after a couple of minutes of getting dried up and putting on their night clothes on, the two were now in their bed and was getting ready to go to sleep.

"So what do think about today Nonny?" Oona asked her lover.

"Best day ever," he answered. The female wrapped her arm around him and placed her head on top of his chest.

"Nonny?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever had any dreams of starting your own family?"

"Come to think of it, I never actually thought about it before."

"What do you think about the idea?"

"Well baby I don't know. I mean I wouldn't mind having a little son or daughter running all over the house and calling me daddy. Why? Are you pregnant right now?"

"Well…no. But I can be. I mean Molly and Deema are expecting their first child soon and I don't want to be left behind."

"Well how about this? Whenever you think you're ready to carry a child, you just let me know. Okay?"

"Okay?" Nonny kissed his girl again. "Now let's go to sleep."

**And that's how this chapter ends here. Now I know I said I wasn't going to be able to update another chapter, but after the last chapter, I got a little jump start on this one. So I've decided to just go ahead and finished it before I do go back to school (which I found out that I'll be going back to school on Wednesday, not Tuesday). Now after this chapter, I'm going to be working on some more stories I've told you I'll be working on this year. The stories I'm working on right now are for Pokemon and for Total Drama.**

**For the Pokemon story, I've decided to make a story on Ask Ketchum and this girl he knew way back when they were kids name Serena. See as I'm looking at this girl, it seems that Serena knew Ash before the TV show even begun. At Professor Oak's summer camp, she got lost in the woods one time and hurt her leg after getting startled by a pokemon, the same pokemon Ash himself was looking for. After discovering the young Serena, Ash helps her go back to the camp and ever since then, she seems to have a crush on Ash.**

**But that's all I'm giving you guys. If you want to know some more info, just google Pokemon The Series: XY and check out some more information. Anyway, I will be back to make another chapter of this story. It is getting so much positive feedback. I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
